True Love Never Fades
by Emmalia and Kaitlyn
Summary: True love NEVER fades. What happens when Rose confesses that she's pregenant? Being shadow-kissed, she can get pregnant with Dimitri's child. But what happens when she's awakened AND finds out that one of the baby's has a different father? ShoutOuts & UDs
1. You're Pregnant!

**Heyyyy. Jessica Baylin here. Thought I'd try a VA fanfic. Go easy on me. And PLEASE. REVIEW.**

**I do not own the VA series. It belongs to the beloved Richelle Mead. I only own the plot and a few characters. Especially Madisynn and Madalynn. **

Rose

I sighed. I was sitting in the same cold cell I had been sitting in for the past week. The guardians still weren't sure what they were going to do about me and my "murder". I snorted. Seriously? Why in the hell would I go through the trouble to kill the queen? Seriously. I hated her enough as it was. Why would I waste my precious time on someone as unimportant and not to mention _old_. I couldn't care less about the bitch. So why would I kill her?

But, that's what the stick-up-their-ass Royals say: I killed the Queen, I killed the Queen! I sighed again. Seriously, why does the world hate me?

I ran away, was dragged back to the hellhole known as St. Vladimir's Academy, fall in love with my mentor, Dimitri, he gets turned Strigoi, I go through the ends of the earth to find him, I find him and he nearly turns me into his own personal bloodwhore, find a way to save him, break into a "high-security" prison, break out my worst enemy, Victor Dashkov, bring my lover back to life only for him to tell me that love fades. His has.

Seriously. What did I do to deserve this shit?

"You were born." A voice answered happily.

I looked across from me to see a little blonde girl with her face against the bars of her cell. She had long, golden blonde hair and light, crystal blue eyes, bluer than the ocean, yet as light at a diamond. I had to admit, she was gorgeous. She was very skinny, but I could tell she wasn't a dhampir. She shook her head. "Nope. I'm a Moroi." She said perkily. I blinked a few times.

"Two questions: Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my head?" I asked sweetly. She smiled and shrugged. "Your brain calls to me." She said in awe. Someone behind her snorted. "Yeah. She has to have one for it to call you." A very preppy, very girly voice said. A small girl stepped out from behind the shadows. "I'm Madisynn and this is Madalynn." She said, sounding completely bored. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"Well, that fits. Both of you are mad." I said, unable to pass that up. She sneered very lazily then led it fade. "Coming from the girl you was just recently banging on the cell walls." She said. Her dark green eyes narrowed. They reminded me strangely of Adrian. "Of course." Madalynn said happily. "This is Madisynn Ivashkov."

"_Princess_ Ivashkov." The other corrected her. "Call her twin. We are twins. I'm an Ivashkov too." I nodded slowly, not saying anything and keeping my face blank. "ADRIAN!" I screamed so loud the walls actually shook. "What the hell is going on down here!" A voice burst through the door, followed by a big guardian and Adrian. I saw Lissa, Dimitri, and some other guardians run in. I pointed to the girl. "Adrian…?" I trailed off and he looked at the girls. He looked confused by the resemblance. "Hello, _cousin_." Madisynn said lazily, singing the word cousin. "Um, hello?" Adrian seemed very confused. "This is Madisynn and Madalynn _Ivashkov_." I said slowly. "_Princess_." Madisynn hissed. "Fuck. Off." I said in the said tone. She glared at me and I glared right back. She bared her teeth and hissed a wet dangerous sound. I snarled and slowly lowered into a crouch. "Rose. Calm down." I snapped my gaze to Dimitri. He had his guardian mask on but I saw his old exasperation at my short temper. I huffed once as I plopped down on the cold cell floor.

The other guardians left, leaving Adrian, Lissa, Dimitri, and me. "Adrian?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me, immediately concerned. "What's wrong Rose?" He asked. I smiled wryly. "Besides the fact that I'm going to be dead before I'm nineteen?" I asked sarcastically. His eyes hardened, his complete stubbornness showing. "You are not going to die." I sighed but ignored him. "Might as well get this out there. If I told you I was pregnant… and you weren't the father… how would you react?" I asked nonchalantly. He looked at me warily. "Why?" He asked cautiously. "I'm pregnant and you're not the father… obviously." I added after a moment.

He froze and I tensed. "Don't hate me." I blurted before I could tell my mouth to shut up. "When did you find out?" He choked out. ""Two maybe three weeks ago." I said in a small voice. "Who's the father?" Lissa asked breathlessly. My eyes met hers and that seemed enough to answer her question. She nodded. "Can you call someone for me?" I asked, trying not to break down. "Anything." She said before I could get the last word out. "Call… my mama." I whimpered. She looked confused. "But she's here." I shook my head. "Not… her." I said slowly, gritting my teeth. Tears were threatening to spill over any minute. "Please… Adrian… leave." I said. He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Who is it you want me to call, Rose?" Lissa asked. "Mama." I whispered. She was majorly confused. She didn't know how close the Belikov's were to me. "Olena." I said quietly. I allowed myself a quick glance at Dimitri. I smiled at his expression. "I told you I loved them." I said, already sounding stuffy. I felt tears falling down my cheeks and I didn't really care. "What's her number?" Lissa asked quickly. I could feel the misery flowing through her. She hated seeing me like this. It was bad enough I was locked up. I gave her the number and she dialed it then handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" A confused voice asked. "Olena?" I said, nearly inaudible. "Rose?" she breathed. I smiled. "Hey. How are you?" I asked. She laughed. "I'm fine, Rose. How are you? We miss you so much." She said softly. I laughed. "Me too." I said breathlessly. "What's wrong Rose?" She asked. I sniffled. "I'm… I'm p-pregnant." The words stumbled out. "Oh, Rose." She breathed. "Who's—Who's the father?" I glanced at Dimitri. "Well, you know how I told yall I was shadow-kissed?"

"Yes." She said warily. "Um… this is going to sound extremely awkward but… Dimitri. Dimitri's the father." I said calmly. The tears were receding. There was silence. "Olena?" I asked. I heard someone yelling. "Mama! What's wrong? You look like it's Christmas morning." I laughed. "OH my God." The familiar voice exclaimed. "Give me the phone mama!" She said in irritation. "Rose!" She screamed. I held the phone away. I laughed again. "God, Vikk. Think you can speak louder. I can't hear you." I said, grinning. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh Rose. I'm so sorry. You were right." She sobbed. I blinked a few times, my eyes widening. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No tears. I don't do tears." I said panicking. She laughed but there was something off. "Viktoria? What's wrong? What happened? Who do I need to kill?" I demanded, standing up. "No one, Rose." She said, sounding defeated. "What happened?" I asked slowly. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said.

"What!" I yelled. "Rose?" Adrian asked concerned. "But, but, but… what? But I… and you… how?" I stammered. "Rolan's the father. I looked for him." She said miserably. I laughed humorlessly. "Viktoria. We are some messed up teenagers. And so much alike." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked confused. "I'm pregnant. Oh… did I ever tell you that I slept with your brother." She let out a scream. I held the phone away. Lissa started laughing. "Rose. That was wrong." She said. I chuckled. "Rose!" She screamed. "Oh my god. Horrible mental image." I grinned. I just couldn't pass it up. "Really? I found it rather, well, hot." I said. I covered my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't laugh out loud. "Mom!" She yelled. "She's killing me." I laughed again. "We'll see you in a little bit Rose." Sonya said. "What?" I asked. I was shocked to say the least. They were coming here? Awesome.

"Yeah. We're at the airport… in the states." Karolina said. "Hey guys. I've missed you." I said. "Missed you too, Rosemarie." I giggled at Sydney's comment. "Hello Ms. Alchemist." I said. "What did you do?" Dimitri asked in exasperation. "Is that…?" They all asked together. I smiled. "Damn right." I said. "I brought a Strigoi back to life. Bow down to your goddess." I said sarcastically. "Dimka's alive." I smiled at Dimitri. His eyes softened very slightly. I could tell he was glad I was enjoying myself. "Yeah." I said gently. "Dimka's alive." Just saying it brought tears to my eyes. I heard Viktoria telling them something in Russian. "Vikk? What are you saying?" I asked panicking. "Don't tell them I'm—"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Sonya and Karolina screamed. I sighed. "Way to go Vikk." I said rolling my eyes. "Here, talk to you brother." I handed the phone to Dimitri. "Take it. I'm getting a headache." I said miserably. He smiled. His face change when he spoke to his family. I could tell he loved them more than anything. I smiled and his eyes met mine, and slowly… he smiled back. I had a feeling that things would work out. Eventually.

**I wanted to write more but I have to go to bed. I'm exhausted. Please Review. I think I said that at the top… oh well. –Jessica Baylin**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry, but I like this version better. I'm going to write another chapter too. This time I MEAN IT. You will get two chapters today. I SWEAR. **

**I do NOT own VA blah… blah… whatever. **

Rose

I sighed. I was sitting in the same cold, dull cell that I had been in for the past week and a half. **(I know, I got this one mixed up with the first chapter because it starts in the same way. Shrugs) **I was sitting on the cot that I had moved to the corner in the shadows. I curled up in a ball, wrapping my arms around my knees and rocking back and forth. I honestly think I was going crazy. "I can't die." I whimpered. "I can't die, I can't die." I kept repeating the same thing over and over. I couldn't die. What about my baby? What about Lissa? What about Adrian? My mom? My dad? I had way too many people that cared about me. I had way to many people that I cared about to leave.

I heard footsteps and I looked up. Dimitri was coming towards my cell, his family trailing behind. I sat up so they wouldn't see me like I was. I was too late.

"Rose?" Viktoria breathed. She ran up to the bars at the same time I reached them. "Oh Rose. What happened? Why are you in here? What are they going to do to you? Oh my God. You can't die…" She trailed of, saying something frantically in Russian. I just stared at her in shock and confusion. She finally stopped talking and I shook my head. "I'm going to pretend that I understood everything you just said." I said bluntly. A burst of laughter escaped her lips. She sounded hysterical. "Vikk. Calm down." I said quietly. "Calm down? Calm down!" She nearly. I looked at Dimitri miserably. I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. "How can you say that when you cold possibly be executed?" She snapped. I blinked at her. "How did you know that?" I asked. She sighed. "It's _you_ Rose." She said sadly. She had a point there. "I supposedly killed the Queen." I said. She blinked at me. "What?" Sonya exclaimed. I looked up at her. I then rested my gaze on Yeva. Her face was blank but I could see shock in her eyes. "Ha. Bet you didn't see that one comin', Yeva." I said, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't believe this." Olena exclaimed, pacing. "How could they think that you would kill the Queen?" She asked. I shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean, I would never plan a murder so horribly." I said in disgust. They all stared at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. "I mean, seriously. That's just insulting. Like I would leave the stake in her heart." I made a noise of disgust. I shook my head. "It might have something to do with how I said she would regret the age law and calling her a sanctimonious bitch." I said calmly. Viktoria blinked at me. She shook her head in exasperation. Sonya ran a hand through her hair. Karolina just smiled at me. "That's Rose for you." She said looking heavenward. "I have to say, out of all of you, Viktoria is the most like Dimitri." I said perkily. Vikk stared at me. "What do you mean? I am not." She said defending herself. I rolled my eyes. "You'll see. Just watch your brother whenever I do something stupid, or "wrong", or anything that screams Rosemarie Hathaway." I said, my voice filled with pride. "Oh, about that. How are you two…" She trailed off when I gave her my Rosemarie Hathaway glare. She looked confused but let it be. Just then, one of my guardians came in. "It's time for you to leave. Hathaway has Trial tomorrow." He said in a deep gruff voice. "Joy." I said sarcastically, plopping down on the cell floor right behind the bars.

After they all said their goodbyes, the Belikov's left. All except for Dimitri and Viktoria. "I have to talk to her about something." She told the guardian. He eyes her skeptically. "Is it important?" He asked. She nodded once. "Very." She said seriously. He nodded and she came over to sit right in front of me. "Okay, spill." She said. I sighed and glance at the guardian. "She's lying. It's not important." I said, panicking. I really didn't want to talk about my relationship, or lack thereof, with Dimitri. He smiled, probably guessing where this was going. He shrugged and sat down in the chair that was right across from me. I mentally sighed.

"Rose!" She snapped. I looked back at Viktoria and glanced at Dimitri. I could tell he really didn't want to be there. "What do you want to know?" I asked. "Everything." She said automatically. So I told her everything. I told everything from before and after the attack.

I stopped when I got to the church. "Rose? Come on." She whined. "What happened next?" I looked at Dimitri. His expression was unreadable. "I went to find your brother…" I took a deep breath. "I found him in the church." My voice had lowered to a whisper. His eyes flickered to mine. Pain crossed his face but it was gone in an instant. I wondered what was on his mind.

**Okay, I'm gonna try to write in Dimitri's POV. Wish me luck. **

_Dimitri_

Rose told Viktoria everything. I tuned them out because I really didn't want to hear about our past relationship. It was hard enough as it was to reject Rose, knowing that I was hurting her. Not to mention lying to her. But when Rose suddenly stopped, I couldn't help but listen. "Rose? Come on." Viktoria whined. "What happened next?" Rose's gaze flickered to mine. Her eyes were vacant, like she was seeing something far away. "I went to you're your brother…" Her voice lowered to a whisper. I still wasn't exactly sure where this was going, mostly because I didn't know where in the story she was. She took a deep breath. "I found him in the church." She whispered, so quietly that I could barely hear her. Now I knew. I saw pain and agony on her face. No matter how hard she tried to hide it. But… she wasn't. She wasn't trying to hide anything. She had given up. When her eyes met mine, I nearly cracked. I had never seen so much pain, so much misery before. Not even when I was Strigoi did I see her in so much pain.

"Rose?" Viktoria took Rose's hand in hers. "What happened Roza?" She asked softly. Rose flinched and her gaze went to Viktoria. "Don't call me that." She said softly. I felt my heart drop when she said that. I knew why she didn't want to be called that. I had a strange feeling that Viktoria knew too. "What happened? You can tell me." She said. Rose looked away. "I can't." She said. "I can't. Don't make me Viktoria. Please." She was practically begging her. Tears were running down her face as she quietly sobbed. Viktoria looked at me. Many emotions passed over her face right then. Disbelief. Hurt. Confusion. Anger. Disgust. More anger. "What did you do to her?" She whispered, her voice breaking. Rose wiped her tears away and looked at Viktoria. "Vikk? I think it's time for you to go. I… I just want to sleep." She said dully. Viktoria nodded. "Do you want Dimitri to stay?" She asked, anger in her voice. Rose glanced at me. She shrugged. "I honestly don't know anymore, Vikk." She said. Viktoria nodded and stood. She turned towards me. "I'll talk to you later." She said. As she passed me she stopped long enough to say, "She loves you more than anything. She would die for you in a heartbeat." And at that, she left.

Rose looked confused. **(It was said in Russian btw. I don't speak it either so…)** "What'd she say?" She asked. She held up a hand before I could answer. "Never mind. I don't really care." She said. She went into the darkest corner and dragged her cot over to where she had just been. She situated it so that it was pressed against the bars of her cell. She curled up in a ball in the center of the gray cot. She looked up at me when I didn't move. She sighed and smiled sadly. "I know you heard." She said wearily. She laid her head on her hands and closed her eyes. "I know you saw my meltdown." She said. I knew she didn't like it when others saw her cry or when she didn't have a comeback.

I walked over to her and sat down in the same spot as the last time I was there to visit her. I sighed and laid my head back against the bars. "So… this awkward." She said, sounding a lot like the last time. I smiled slightly. Rose sure could state the obvious. I looked at her in agreement. Her face was blank but her eyes held pain and misery and exhaustion. "You're tired. I'll leave." I said, standing up. I felt something warm on my arm. It felt as if static electricity ran through me. I knew that touch too well. I looked at Rose. Her eyes were begging. "Please. Don't go." She whimpered. She reminded me of a little puppy with those big eyes. She could ask for the world and I would do anything to get it for her. I settled back down next to her with another sigh. She smiled a small smile as her hand slid back to her cot. She reached into the pocket of her jeans. She held her hand out slightly and opened her fist. There was a silver ring with a blood red stone in the middle. "I had Lissa fuse it with spirit." She said. "I was going to give it to you. It's a compulsion ring." She laughed bitterly. "Pathetic." She tossed the ring so it slid across the floor to the other side of the room. Her arm fell limply, hanging over the side of the cot and through two of the bars.

"I'm pathetic." She muttered to herself. "You're not pathetic Rose." I said before I could stop myself. She looked up at me miserably. "I was going to give it to you then ask you if you still loved me." She said. Her eyes bored into mine. "Yeah. I am." She said. She closed her eyes again. "No matter what you say, Dimitri," she said. "I'll always love you. Always have, always will. Deal with it." She pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

I didn't know what to say. I still loved her more than anything. I hated lying to her. I wasn't sure how long I could continue lying to her. I sighed. "How many months are you?" I asked quietly. She sighed. "I dunno… three four months?" She said, unsure. "I just know that it's a pain in the ass and I hate every minute of it." She said sounding more like herself than the past few weeks. She groaned. "I also have a feeling that this isn't going to be a normal pregnancy." She whispered. She rolled over on her back and sat up. "Damn that hurt." She said rubbing her lower back. "I feel like I'm fucking thirty." She complained. I smiled and she glared at me. "It's not funny. You're not the one who's in pain." She snapped. I stopped laughing. She had a point. "I'm sorry Rose." I said. It was the closest to an apology as she was going to get from me lying to her and hurting her. She bit her lip, studying me. "You're not just talking about laughing at me." She said grimly. I didn't respond. I just kept my guardian mask on.

She sighed and leaned against the bars. "Would you even care if I died?" She asked. I was shocked. Seriously. I couldn't believe she had just asked that. How many times had I told her that I couldn't live without her? Oh yeah. I was stupid and was rejecting her. "Why would you ask that?" I asked instead. She looked at me. "Well, it's not like you love me anymore. I'm a pain in the ass and a total bitch." She said with a small smile. What was up with her and being a bitch? I would never understand the appeal. "So… if you don't love me then what's the point?" She pushed. I hesitated before answering. I couldn't come up with anything but the truth. There was a strange, triumphant gleam in her eyes. Did she know? No. She couldn't know. I had told her everything. I had hurt her more than anyone possibly could. There was no way she could possibly think that I still loved her. "And you say _I_ suck at lying to _you_," I wasn't sure if she had said those words aloud, or if they played in my head. I met her gaze. That same triumphant gleam was still there, but there was also confusion. "I don't understand." She finally said.

**Okay, I'm done with his POV. It's too… I'm just not gonna do it anymore. **

_Rose_

"I don't understand." I finally said. It was true. I didn't understand why he was doing this. I knew he still loved me. He could deny it all he wanted, he still loved me. But, I now knew, by the look in his eyes and the way he acted around me, that he wasn't _denying_ that he loved me. He was _lying_. And there was a big difference in that. But I was confused. Why was he lying? What was the point of it? To hurt me? "What do you mean?" He asked after a long silence. I took a deep breath. "Why are you lying to me?" I blurted out in a rush. Before he answered I said, "I know you are. You can't lie to me Dimitri. We're soul mates. And I know that because I've never had a connection like this with anyone." I paused, getting my thoughts and facts straight. "I know you. I understand you. I can't stand to see you hurt. I have never cared about what one person thought about me as I do you. You know me more than I know myself. So why are you lying to me?" I demanded. I really didn't understand. And I really wanted to. I loved him more than anything. Why couldn't he see that? "I can't live with the things I did to you, Rose." He said.

I snapped.

"I don't care!" I yelled. "It doesn't matter! You did those things _to me_. So you should be asking me for forgiveness. And I've already forgiven you. As a matter of fact, I hadn't even thought about having to forgive you when I was trying to save you. I knew it wasn't you. You were trapped by Darkness and evil." I said firmly. I couldn't stand the pained look on his face. I took a deep breath and touched his arm lightly. "Look at me." He did. "You can't live with the pain you put me through, right?" He nodded. "And you can't live with the fact that you did horrible things to me." I said. "But Dimitri, none of that, none of the things you did as a Strigoi, could compare to what you're doing to me _now_." His eyes finally met mine. I had never seen so much pain in them before. It was… horrible. "Dimitri, I love you. The only thing that can hurt me is you. The only thing that can hurt me is you not loving me." I whispered. A single tear fell down my cheek. He gently wiped it away. I smiled softly. "I will always love you, my Roza." He murmured.

**See what I mean? Review, review, review. –Jessica Baylin (Kalona's chick)**


	3. Escape!

**Heyyyy. Jessica Baylin here. TOLD YOU I would get you another chapter. If you didn't know already, go back and read the second chapter again. I JUST NOW updated it. I liked the newest version better. This story is a Dimka & Roza fanfic. Woo-fuckin'-hoo. (For now **** laughs evilly).**

**I DO NOT OWN VA.**

_Rose_

"I love you." I whispered. There were footsteps outside the room where all the cells were. I heard guardians arguing with someone outside the door. I recognized Abe's voice instantly. "Let him in!" I yelled. I hard someone sigh and the door opened. Abe strolled in. He looked between me and Dimitri a few times before sighing and shaking his head. "Honestly Rose. You and your choice of men." He said in exasperation. He continued while I just stared with my mouth wide open. "You have trial tomorrow. We need to get everything together, what you're going to say, how you act, everything." He sighed again in frustration. "Shut your mouth. You'll catch flies." I snapped my mouth shut and shook my head. "I'm gonna die aren't I?" I asked slightly frantic. His expression turned deadly. "You are not going to die, Rosemarie Hathaway." I blinked at him. He nodded in acknowledgement at Dimitri. "Nice to see you again, Dimitri." I froze. "What did you do?" I asked, sounding a lot like Adrian when he asked me what I did for an Alchemist to be with me.

"I didn't do anything. And that's besides the point, Rose." He said. He came right up to me so he was right in my face. "I'm busting you out of here." My eyes widened. "What are doing…?" I trailed off as four giant guardians walked in. One of them had a set of keys in his hand. They came over to my cell and the guy with the keys unlocked the cell bars. He slid it open… and I was free. I stared at Abe, horrified. "What did you do" I exclaimed. "Sh." He snapped. "They might hear you. I just used a bit of compulsion on them. I'm not letting my daughter die for something I know she didn't do. And besides, it's not my fault the Moroi have stick up their asses." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I now knew where my attitude came from and by the look on Dimitri's face, he agreed. I grinned at him. "I have the best dad in the whole fucking world." I said happily hugging my dad. He hugged me back but quickly let me go. "Okay, this isn't awkward at all." He said wryly. I giggled. "Let's go." He said. He turned to leave but I hesitated. He looked back at me. "What?" He snapped. I looked at Dimitri. "Are you coming?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Please. I finally got you back. Don't leave me again." I hated how pathetic and weak I sounded but… I couldn't leave him again. Finally, he took my hand. I smiled and turned to dad. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No comment." He said as we left. "That was a comment, Baba." I said. Dimitri looked confused. "Turkish." I said with a shrug. "Looks like you're not the only foreign labor around here anymore." I teased. Abe laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. Dimitri looked bemused at my happy mood. "What? I have you and have my dad, you is like an older version of me, and… pregnancy hormones." I murmured. Abe froze. "What!" He snapped. I bit my lip and cringed. "Shadow-kissed. I died once. So… I'm pregnant even though the only person I've ever had sex with is a dhampir." I rushed out. I swear Abe turned purple. "We'll talk about this later." He said through gritted teeth. I groaned as we ran down the empty halls of the Court. "I am so dead." I whispered. Dimitri squeezed my hand and I leaned closer to him. "Well, at least if I die…" I said. We were running down a not-so-empty hall now and people started screaming as they saw me. "Bum bum, bum bum bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum bum." I said raising one fist in the air. "I'm so awesome!" I laughed at the shocked wide-eyed faces of my friends. Adrian had a glass in his hand, but when he saw me it slipped out and crashed to the floor. Lissa just stared at me with wide eyes.

_Rose!_ She screamed through the bond, both chastising and happy.

Dimitri sighed. "What?" I asked smiling up at him. "Rose. You are a handful." I giggled. "That's why you love me." I said so everyone could hear. We were almost out of the Court. Adrian and Lissa had followed and I didn't object. Like that would have made any difference.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Someone screamed. "Fuck this bitches!" I yelled back. "Rose." Adrian, Dimitri, and Lissa said at the same time. Abe just laughed. We ran out to a big black van.

"Where are we going?" I asked the guardian in the driver's seat. "To the airport." He answered politely.

I was sitting in between Dimitri and Adrian… awkward was the only thing running through my mind then. "This is really, really awkward." I sighed. Adrian took my right hand and held it in his lap. "I love you, Little Dhampir. I always will. No matter who you choose." He said, not bothering to keep his voice down. I felt my cheeks heat up and Lissa smiled. "Told you so." She mouthed. I rolled my eyes and leaned against him. I could see the hurt on Dimitri's face. "Please. Not today. Just… give me time to choose. Both of you." I added looking at a smug Adrian. His eyes got all wide and "innocent". I just shook my head. "Don't even, Adrian Ivashkov." I warned. His smirk cleared at that.

"So Rose… you're pregnant?" My dad asked looking extremely pissed. I sighed. I was so dead.

**There you go. My mom is pissed cause it's so late. I'll update tomorrow after home schooling. No I'm not done yet. –Jessica Baylin**


	4. What the Hell!

**Heyyyy. Jessica Baylin here. This chapter is going to be MUCH longer than the last. I haven't had time to read the reviews but either way I want more. So review, review, review. **

**BTW: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY **

**Another BTW: I am taking some advice from PM's and reviews**

_Rose_

"Okay, let me explain." I said, holding up my hands in a peace gesture. He continued to glare at me. "What were you thinking!" He exploded. I cringed into the seat.

"I was thinking that I would be fine seeing how I only had sex with a dhampir." I said in a small voice. He froze. "What?" He asked. I felt my cheeks get hot and I looked down, letting my hair hide my face. "Nothing." I said quietly. "Rosemarie Hathaway." He warned. I peeked up at him and bit my lip. "Promise you won't get mad." I said. He stared at me in disbelief. "I believe it is a bit too late for that, dear Rosemarie." The driver said in amusement. I took a deep breath. "Dimitri'sthefather." I let out in a rush. He stared at me in confusion. "What?" He asked. I shook my head then buried my face in Dimitri's shoulder. "Dimitri. Is. The. Father." I said again, louder so he could hear. It was silent and I peeked through my hair once again to see his face. I swear I had never seen him so pale. He was as white as a ghost, if not, whiter.

"Dad?" I whispered. "Are you okay?" He held up a hand for me to wait. I looked at Dimitri. He squeezed my hand and his eyes softened. I glanced at Adrian. He smiled lazily. I smiled back. God I loved him. I couldn't believe that he was okay with this. I couldn't believe that he still wanted me… still loved me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." Abe said slowly. I looked back at him. I felt all of the blood rush out of my face. I knew that I was paler than he was. I let my hands slip out of Dimitri's and Adrian's. The look in Abe's eyes scared even me. He was murderous. Then, it disappeared. He looked at me calmly and said the words that scared me the most. "You are getting an abortion."

"Wh—no I'm not." I finally got out. Anger sparked in his eyes. "I am your father—" I cut him off. "I'm eighteen and a promised Guardian. You have _no_ control over me." I said firmly. "You are not ready to be a mother." He countered. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I never said I was keeping it." I said evenly. His anger cleared up a bit I could see him relax a little. "You aren't?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'm giving it up for adoption… most likely." I said nonchalantly. I didn't want to but I also didn't want a child. But I definitely wasn't going to kill it. Hell, I was just locked up from being accused of a murder! Abe sighed. "Rose, Rose, Rose," he sighed heavily. "What, exactly, am I supposed to tell you mother?" My eyes went wide and he laughed. "Um… do you have to tell her?" I asked slyly. He glared at me. "Dad. Please. I'm not keeping it. So it doesn't matter. I just don't want to get in trouble for something that isn't even a problem." I reasoned. He thought about this for a moment before he spoke again. "I'll think about it." He turned around in his seat and started talking to the driver about where to go.

I looked up at Dimitri. "You don't actually think he's going to make me kill it do you?" I asked panicking. My hand immediately went to my stomach. He stroked my cheek and his eyes softened, love and care shining within them. "He wouldn't. You father has his reputation… but he has a heart." He glanced at Abe uncertainly. "Somewhat." He added. I could have sworn there was sarcasm in his voice. I stared at him in shock. "You… You just used sarcasm." I said bluntly. He looked at m, amused. "Yes. I've been known to do that." He said. "There it is again." I said, sounding like a total blonde. "That is so weird." Lissa was confused. "Oh please. If you knew him as much as I do, Liss, you would be shocked too." I said without her having to ask the question. "Wow, your relationship must have been interesting." Adrian said sarcastically. I smacked him upside the head, careful that I didn't whack it off. "Ow!" He complained. "Damn Rose. That hurt." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "Maybe you should think before you open that big mouth of yours." I retorted. "You seemed to like his mouth about a week ago Rosie." A familiar, and totally annoying, voice said from behind me. I turned in my seat to come face-to-face with Christian Ozera.

"Ozera! What are you doing here!" Me and my dad demanded at the same time. "I see where I get my sass from, _Baba_." I teased. "Just the beginning _Kazim_." He said. I laughed and Christian looked confused. "Christian this is Abe Mazur. Dad, Christian." I introduced. "I know who this is Ro—" Christian stopped abruptly and looked at me in… fear? "Your… dad?" He blurted out. I grinned and patted him on the top of his head. "Yep. So don't mess with me." I said sweetly. He just stared at Abe. "Boo!" I screamed in his face. Christian fell backwards in the van, hitting his head on the window. "God Rose!" He exclaimed. "What happened to they come first?" I snorted. "Yeah. Right. That only works for people I like… like Lissa." I said nonchalantly.

"Damn Dhampirs." He murmured. "Yep. Dimitri and I are total Badasses." I bragged.

"You know, we could kill you in less than a second?" I mused. Rose! Lissa chastised. "Well, it's true." I whined. "He's annoying." She stared at me in disbelief. "Rose doesn't do very well when she doesn't have anything to mutilate." Dimitri said. I looked at him to see if he was teasing but his face was serious and filled with sympathy. "You're not joking." I noted. He shook his head. "Dimitri!" I exclaimed. "Not cool!" Lissa and Christian laughed then. "He has a point." Lissa pointed out. I sighed. She was right. "Oh, and by the way… I know who the father is." Christian said in a singsong voice. I froze and my eyes went wide. I hadn't even thought of that.

"Rose and Dimitri sittin; in a tree," Lissa sang. I felt my cheeks get hot. "Doing things they shouldn't be." Christian added. Uh oh. He was adding something. This was NOT going to end well. "Starts with an S," He wouldn't. I could practically see the evil grin on his face. "Ends with an X." I slowly turned towards him as him and Lissa finished their tease. I was shocked when Adrian joined in. "Oh my God it must be SEX!" They practically yelled the last word. My eyes passed over Dimitri's face for a second. I saw his own embarrassment but I mostly saw sympathy and guilt. I glared at Christian. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. YOU!" I yelled the last word. He just laughed. Before I realized what I was doing, I had taken out my stake and, in lighting fast speed, slashed him across the face. He screamed. I flinched, dropped my stake, and froze all in less than a fraction of a second.

I saw the astonishment on Adrian's face, the pure outrage on Lissa's and amusement on Abe's. I couldn't bare to look at Dimitri's

**There you go. Review. Jessica Baylin **


	5. Awakening & Feeding

**Heyyyy. Sorry. I totally forgot about this. I know, horrible. Okay, I'm gonna make this REALLY long. Yeah. I'm awesome. –Jessica Baylin **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

_Rose_

I froze. There was a giant gash stretching from Christian's right to the corner of his mouth. I covered my mouth with my hand. Lissa climbed over the seats to get to him. She sat next to him, gently touching the gash on his face. Her eyelids fluttered and she swayed slightly. The gash was still there.

"I—I can't heal it." She whimpered. I automatically knew why. He was hurt by a silver stake. She forgot about me asking her to charm my stake with spirit.

"Lissa. You charmed my stake, remember?" I barely even heard myself. She looked up at me. Anger burst through the bond.

"I'm really sorry Lissa." I said, my voice so quiet it barely even made a sound. She glared at me, tears in her eyes, and caressed Christian's cheek.

I finally brought myself to look at Dimitri.

Okay, you know it's bad when it breaks the Guardian Mask.

I saw all of the emotions, clear as day on his face. Shock. Disbelief. Anger. Disapproval. But the worst one of all was the sheer disappointment. He caught my gaze and he shook his head, his hand reaching out towards me. My eyes widened as I realized what he was asking for. I automatically gripped my stake tighter.

Now, I don't if he wasn't paying attention or if I was just lucky. I launched myself at the door of the van, the door flying off. I jumped out, rolling across the hot asphalt. I got up and immediately started running.

I knew he would come after me. I pushed myself harder. I knew it was probably stupid, running from the only people who thought I was innocent. But that wasn't what I running from. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take seeing him anymore. I was tired of screwing up so much.

I suddenly felt nauseous. The feeling grew stronger as I kept running. I looked over my shoulder. Dimitri was a few yards behind me. Damn I was fast!

I saw a few people glance over at us. I noticed then that they were guardians. They saw me and started running for me. They were from Court. And they were after me.

I closed my eyes and did the only thing I could to keep them safe. "BURIA!" I screamed. That was when they jumped out. Over fifty Strigoi. I then noticed that it wasn't day anymore. Why hadn't I noticed that earlier? Damn.

I ran towards them glancing over my shoulder. Dimitri had frozen. He stared me with wide eyes. I turned back around to a wall of Strigoi smiling menacingly.

I slowed down. I looked at them, swallowing down the bile in my throat. "Take me." I said clearly. They looked shocked to say the least.

They glanced at each other then a blonde Strigoi grabbed me, sinking her teeth in my neck. "ROZA!" I just barely heard Dimitri scream my name before everything started fading.

Everything went black and I knew there were only two possible outcomes. I either a) died from loss of blood, or b) I would become Strigoi. I had lost too much blood for anything else.

The blonde Strigoi that had bitten me dropped me.

"Roza, Roza, Roza." Dimitri murmured. "Please, Roza. Don't go." I couldn't even open my eyes to look at him.

"Either I die or am Awakened Comrade." I breathed. Then everything went black.

_Vasilisa_

I screamed when I saw Dimitri carrying Rose unconscious.

"What happened!" I screamed. Dimitri laid her down on the floor of the van. We had put the back seats down.

"Strigoi. She asked them to awaken her." He said frantically. I placed my hand on her forehead. I felt the magic but I couldn't heal her.

"I can't heal her. She has no blood. She's dead." I wailed. I threw myself at Dimitri and sobbed. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You have to let them awaken her." Adrian said softly. I looked up at him. Was he crazy! I couldn't let Rose walk the earth as… as one of those… those things!

He must have seen my expression because he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't like it either, cousin. But it's either that… or we have no hope of saving her." He said meaningfully. I looked at Dimitri and I turned to Adrian. I looked between the two. I went back to where Christian lay and whispered how much I loved him and that it would be okay. He groaned in pain and I winced.

"I'm so sorry Christian." I said. I kissed him softly. I felt his hand slide up my back and into my hair. He pulled me closer. He pulled away slightly.

"I love you too." He whispered before he kissed me again.

I kissed him back, willing to do anything to keep Rose off of my mind.

_Rose_

I woke up with a major headache. Oh, and I felt like shit. I groaned and I felt someone touch my arm.

"Rose? Roza?" Ah, I would know that voice anywhere. But what was he doing here? Oh! I bolted upright and looked around. Adrian and Dimitri were both staring at me in concern. Adrian's turned to misery and horror. I blinked at him.

"Do I even want to know?" I noticed that my voice sounded oddly… cold. I reached into my bag and got out my small mirror. I saw… nothing. I screamed. "I can't see how hot I am!" I yelled. I heard Dimitri sigh and Adrian pulled me into his arms. My eyes widened as the scent of his blood hit me. I bit my lip, holding my breath.

"Adrian, I love you too, and I would hate for anything bad to happen to you." I said slowly. "So you need to let me go." He slowly pulled away. His eyes widened and he backed away.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry too. I'm an idiot. I forgot about the whole not-being-able-to-see-yourself thing." I said. Dimitri shook his head. "Still the same old Rose." He said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, about that. What the hell is up with that anyways? I don't want to kill you. Though I'm on the verge of killing my boyfriend." He winced at the word boyfriend and I sneered.

"Oh. Boohoo. Grow up Dimitri. It's your own damn fault I moved on. _You_ rejected me." I said sounding like a stuck up prep-Bitch. **(My friends and I call the stuck up rich girls at our school that )**

Adrian chuckled and my eyes focused on his neck. I smiled as I leaned towards him. My lips parted. What the hell, I was nearly drooling. I could see the blood pumping through his veins. I hissed when I felt someone jerking me back. I glared at Dimitri.

"No." He said like I was a dog. I jerked away from him.

"I'm not a dog! And you can't tell me what to do." I snapped.

"Rose? You're scaring me." Adrian said. I looked at him. His eyes were wide with horror. I blinked a few times and shook my head; trying to clear the haze his blood put me in. I closed my eyes and looked away, burying my face in Dimitri's chest.

"Go." I said, my voice muffled. "Go away. I don't want to hurt you." I felt tears falling down my face.

"He's gone." Dimitri said after a while. I wiped my eyes.

"Why do I want to kill my boyfriend?" I asked, somehow sounding pathetic and bitchy at the same time. He smiled sadly and caressed my cheek. I involuntarily leaned into him.

"You are a newly made Strigoi. You need to feed." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. I gently pushed his hand away.

"Not no, but hell no." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "There is no way in hell that I am killing anyone. Or drinking any blood. Seriously? That's gross." I said. Though as I said the words I knew they weren't true. I wanted it. It was all I wanted. To see the life fade out of the prey and into me.

"No. What I just thought was gross." I said. I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, so… I need a new identity." I said. He looked amused. "Why?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, the whole Moroi world hates me and thinks I killed the Queen. Gee, I don't know." I said sarcastically.

"It's like the academy all over again." He muttered.

"I heard that." I snapped.

"Rosemarie!" Someone screamed.

"It's Rose, dumbfuck!" I yelled back. "Rose." Dimitri warned. I shrugged. "It's Rose." I defended myself.

I nearly died when I saw Lissa standing on top of the stairs in a familiar looking house. I then realized where we were. But I was more focused on what Lissa was doing there. Oh God. Her blood was so sweet. I stood, following my instincts. I lowered into a crouch. Her eyes went wider than before and she took a step back. I was in front her in less than a second. I traced the vein in her neck with my finger.

"So sweet." I breathed.

"Rosemarie!" That same voice snapped.

"It's Rose—" I stopped abruptly when I realized where I knew this voice. I turned around to se a very pissed off Viktoria Belikov. I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open. I turned around, and had her in my arms in the same second.

"Ohmygod I've missed you." I gushed.

"Um… me too?" She said confused. I laughed. Lissa was next to her then along with Adrian. "Are you two stupid!" I snapped, covering my mouth and nose. "Seriously. You two _Moroi_ are down here with a fucking _Strigoi_. And I'm HUNGRY!" I screamed the last word, somehow sounding really, really whiny at the same time. "God Rose. You complain too much." Viktoria said looking at me in disgust.

"How's Rolan?" I retorted. Her face went blank and she ran up the stairs sobbing. "Rose!" Olena said, shocked. I sneered at her. She glared at me then went after Viktoria. Karolina just stared at me with a blank expression on her face. "What? Are you on crack?" I asked. She glared at me then, too, went up the stairs. I looked at Sonya and her eyes widened. She ran up the stair faster than you could say "dead".

Dimitri was giving me a disapproving look. "It's not my fault." I snapped. I groaned in frustration, throwing my head back and pacing.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked of no one. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up at Dimitri. I sighed as his lips met mine. He pulled away after a few seconds and I groaned. He smiled warmly.

"You need to feed." He said, talking to me like he would a child. I glared at him and he kissed me again, this time longer. I turned in his arms to pull him closer, but he wasn't having any of that. He grinned at me.

"Now, now, Rose." He warned. I opened my mouth slightly and hissed, sounding a lot like a cat. I continued to glare at him before I was suddenly at the door. I thought about how I may have looked and I pictured Victoria in Twilight in the baseball field when they were leaving.

"Cool." I muttered. I opened the door… then immediately shut it. I turned to face a confused Dimitri.

"It's cold." I said bluntly. He blinked at me then busted out laughing. He pulled me into his arms and I sighed, wrapped mine around his waist.

"I love you Roza." He breathed, still laughing. I grinned up at him and I swear he stopped breathing. I caressed his cheek, gazing lovingly at him.

"I love you too, my guardian." I whispered.

I pulled away from him, keeping his hand in mine. "Oh, I'm not the best on impulse control, so… you might want to stay back… way back." I said nervously. He raised a brow.

"Well. Now that we have a firm grasp on the obvious, let's move on shall we?" He said sarcastically. I just stared at him in wonder.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I am amazed that you are actually _capable_ of using sarcasm." I said truthfully. He rolled his eyes and pushed me out the door, handing me my jacket in the process.

_Dimitri_

Rose looked over her shoulder at me with a look that clearly said, _are you serious?_

"They stink." She said putting a hand on her hip. I was shaking with laughter and I was sure that she could tell, if the glare she was giving me was any indication. "I understand that, Roza, but you can't have dhampirs and you can't have Moroi. Humans are your only choice." I said slowly. She made that face she made when she was about to whine, that pathetic I-can't-believe-you're-making-me-do-this face. I shook my head.

"Don't start, Rose." I warned. She huffed and turned back around. "Okay. Are any of you humans willing to let me kill you!" She screamed. I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead. "See? None of them said yes. I'm sure there are plenty Moroi who would—Oh! I know!" She said brightly. Oh God. Help us. Rose is thinking.

There was a group of humans walking down the sidewalk. Rose went up to them.

"Hello." She said sweetly. They stared at her for a long time.

"Hey." One of the girls said hesitantly.

"Have you ever heard of Strigoi?" Rose asked. Oh no.

The girls exchanged glances then nodded. "Have you ever wanted to become one?" She asked. Oh God no. But if this was how she got her food… I couldn't blame her. One of the girls nodded and the other smacked her. "Brittany!" She exclaimed. Rose hissed.

"Don't touch her." She growled. She grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt. "You're useless." She said. She sunk her teeth into the girl's neck and drained her. I had to look away, the memories of my feedings haunting me.

The other girl stared, horrified.

"You'll work for me." Rose said with a cold smile. The girl tried to run. Rose lazily reached out and grabbed the human. She jerked the girl to her and gazed into her eyes. No! I wouldn't have it.

But I was too late.

"You will work for me and never try to run." Rose said calmly. Her face was like an angel. The girl nodded and Rose smiled.

"Good." She said brightly. She sank her teeth into the girl's neck then she let go. The girl swayed before she fell to the ground. Rose looked at me with a dumb blonde smile on her face.

"You were right, Dimitri. Humans are fun." She said happily. She picked up the human girl by the wrist and started walking towards the way we came, dragging the girl in the snow. "Rose." I sighed. She giggled and looked at me. "The snow will cover her." She said reasonably.

"I can see you're in a good mood." I groaned. She laughed and nodded. She dropped the girl's wrist and launched herself at me. "Whoa." She said. "I'm faster than you were." She giggled. I noticed there was blood on her lips. Her expression turned concerned.

"What's wrong Dimitri?" she asked, the Strigoi tone seeping back into her beautiful voice. She was straddling my hips but it wasn't in a sexual way. More like a playful way. I shook my head. "Nothing, my beautiful Roza." I murmured caressing her cheek. I saw her eyes get watery and she shook her head slightly, very fast. She was up and next to the unconscious girl in a second.

She knelt down next to the waking girl. "Sh, sh, sh." She shushed.

"Don't worry." She crooned. She sounded like a mother comforting a child. The girl whimpered.

"May God be with me." She whispered. I knew Rose couldn't understand since I still hadn't taught her any Russian. But she surprised me when she spoke again.

"I don't think God is going to get out of this mess." Rose said. What the hell! Since when did Rose speak Russian?

Rose glanced up at me then, giving me a wink. Well, this was awkward. She grinned down at the girl, not bothering to hide her fangs.

"Do you still want to be awakened?" She asked. The girl nodded eagerly. Rose's smile turned warm. "Do as I say… and I'll see if you're worthy." She stood, pulling the girl up with her.

I went over to her and put an arm around her waist.

"Come, my angel." I whispered into her hair. She smiled.

"The angel from hell." She replied, surprising me once again.

I chuckled as we back to the house.

**Aw. I don't want to end there. But I'm going to work on the next one. I probably wont have time to put it up but at least you have this to satisfy your need. Okay, ew. That didn't even sound right. –Jessica Baylin **


	6. Screaming & Whoreish Comments

**Heyyyy. I haven't checked the reviews but I'm pretty sure they have something to do with Rose being Strigoi. It's not necessarily a bad thing. On the vampire academy ning site, I created team Strigoi, which has about 20 members now. STRIGOI RULE! **

**Okay, I hope you all liked the chapter and if you didn't… tough shit. I like it so it's staying. Aren't I amazing? **sweet smiles****

**Okay, here's your next chapter. It's gonna be long because a) I love writing and b) I'm in a FANTASTIC mood.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: We have a very special guest today… drum roll please…**

**ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!**

**Rose: Did you have to scream?**

**Me: Coming from the screamer herself.**

**Rose: Whatever. Jessica Baylin does NOT own the Vampire Academy or the amazing, fantastic, and totally hot Rosemarie Hathaway. **

**Me: Way to be modest.**

**Rose: Who ever said I was modest?**

**Me: … no comment.**

**Christian: **Laughing at Rose** She's got good sense Rose. Plus she's hot.**

**Lissa: **Glaring at Christian****

**Me: And this is why you don't put Lissa and Christian in the same room. Jealousy's a BITCH.**

_Adrian_

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for my beautiful Rose. The door opened before I even finished the thought, a cold breeze filling the room.

I stood and opened my arms for Rose. She smiled, not even hiding her fangs, and launched herself into my arms. I stumbled back a few steps and she giggled. "My bad." She said. She smiled sheepishly. "I love you." She murmured. I grinned at her and planted a small kiss on her lips.

She wasn't having it. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. When the kiss started getting really… hot, I heard someone clear their throat.

Rose pulled away to look at Viktoria over her shoulder. "Yes?" She asked with a smirk. Viktoria was glaring at Rose. "Come with me." She said shortly. She looked at Dimitri who was holding a human girl. Hm. What did Rose do now?

Rose sighed and let her hands slide down to her sides. "Fine." She said glumly. She smiled up at me and kissed me once more. God I loved her. I couldn't believe she loved me. No matter how many times she said it, I still couldn't believe it.

She sighed contentedly and walked over to the murderous Viktoria.

I sat back down on the couch. Then the screeching started.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" I heard Viktoria screech. I couldn't stop laughing. Lissa fidgeted uneasily, trying not to laugh.

"I thought you loved her…"

"Ugh! You are the worst brother ever!" Viktoria came stomping down the stairs. She stomped over to the door, grabbed her jacket and left, slamming the door behind her.

I looked up at the top of the steps. Rose stood there, grinning like a kid on Christmas day. Dimitri came up behind her, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"I'm gonna guess yall all heard." Rose said cheerfully.

"I think the whole country of Russia heard that, Rosemarie." Olena said with a disapproving look. Rose glared. When she saw Olena's face, hers turned into one of confusion.

"What? What'd I do?" She asked looking at everyone. Olena sighed and shook her head.

"Fuck!" Rose exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shooting up off the couch.

"I'm Strigoi! What about the baby?" She blurted. Oh shit. I never even thought about that.

"Fuck!" I said. Olena glared at me.

"Language." She warned. Rose snickered.

"Don't you just hate that?" She teased. I smiled lazily and her eyes softened.

"I'll make you an appointment for tomorrow, okay Rose?" Olena asked, already dialing a number.

"Make it for today." Rose replied. Today? It was already late for us vamps.

I went over to Rose and put my arms around her. She leaned back against me with a sigh. Olean looked at Rose concerned but nodded.

"Yes, I need to make an appointment…" She paused. "Tonight?"

"They can't get you in right now, Rose. But they can tomorrow morning." Rose sighed frustratingly. I can't go out in the sun, Olena." She said harshly. Olena wince but nodded.

"Um… that won't work. We need a night appointment and it has to be soon." She urged. She shook her head in defeat. Rose reached for the phone. Olena hesitantly handed it to her.

"Okay, let's get something straight." She snapped. I smiled. My Rose knew how to get what she wanted. That would never change.

"I can't go out during the day. I really rather _not_ be burned to a crisp. Literally. So, either you make me a damn appointment to see if my baby's okay or I will come there TONIGHT and snap your little neck. Thank you. The name's Rosalie Mazur." She then hung up the phone and was sitting on the couch in the same second.

"_Rose-_alie Mazur?" I teased. She grinned and leaned into my side when I sat down next to her. She looked up at Dimitri.

"Get your ass over here." She said, sounding more like herself since she had been awakened. "I want both of my guys." I snorted and she smacked me on the back of my head. "Shut up Adrian." I sighed happily.

"Ah, just like the good ol' days." She rolled her eyes as Dimitri sat next to her. She put her other arm around him and sighed.

"I am so fucking awesome it hurts me sometimes." She said with a laugh. "VIKTORIA!" She screamed. My ears started ringing. Just then the door burst open.

"Oh my God, Rose! What happened?" She gasped. Rose smiled.

"Nothing. I just felt like screaming your name." She grinned evilly. "You know. Like I did when I was with your brother in the cabin." Oh. My. God.

Viktoria screamed and ran back out the door. Rose was laughing so hard she was crying. She slid down to the floor, holding her sides. She laid her head back on the couch and grinned at Dimitri. I swear the guy was blushing.

"I bet you're glad you didn't take me now, huh?" She said with another laugh.

"I hate you Rose." Viktoria said. "I'm going to have nightmares."

"I don't get it." Sonya said. We all stared at her with blank expressions. "Yeah. Sonya doesn't really get along with intelligence." Rose said like it was completely normal.

"What? I don't—" Sonya stopped abruptly and screamed. "Ewww." She said, sounding like she was a dumb blonde. Rose chuckled quietly.

"Actually, I found it quite…" She grinned at them sweetly. "Satisfying." She hissed.

"Rose!" Dimitri snapped. Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I already tortured your sister by telling her every… little… detail." Rose inched up on him, straddling him, on the last three words. She kissed him for about a second or two before she was at the top of the stairs.

"That is so fucking cool." She said grinning like a fool. She laughed at the still disgusted sisters, Karolina and Sonya. "Yeah. I'm a horny bitch." She said. She turned and twitched out of the room.

"The cabin?" I asked, trying not to laugh. "Shut up." Dimitri said immediately. I laughed and Karolina smacked me on the back of my head as she walked past me.

I think I'm going to like this family.

Rose

"Nothing. I just felt like screaming your name." I grinned evilly. I couldn't wait to see their faces. "You know. Like I did when I was with your brother in the cabin."

Viktoria screamed and ran back out the door. I fell to the floor laughing so hard I was crying. I could barely breathe so I held onto my sides. I laid my head back on the couch, grinning at a blushing Dimitri.

"I bet you're glad you didn't take me now, huh?" I said with another laugh. Viktoria walked back in, throwing the jacket she had left behind earlier down on the floor.

"I hate you Rose." Viktoria said. "I'm going to have nightmares."

"I don't get it." Sonya said. We all stared at her with blank expressions. "Yeah. Sonya doesn't really get along with intelligence." I said like it was no big deal.

"What? I don't—" Sonya stopped abruptly and screamed. "Ewww." She said, sounding like she was a dumb blonde. I chuckled quietly.

"Actually, I found it quite…" I grinned at them sweetly. Oh, this is so awesome.

"Satisfying." She hissed.

"Rose!" Dimitri snapped. I rolled her eyes at him. "I already tortured your sister by telling her every… little… detail." I inched up on him, straddling him, on the last three words. I kissed him softly. The electric shock that had always came with physical contact with each other shot through us like lightening. I smiled against his lips, knowing that it was still there.

I pulled away after a second or two… just like when he first kissed me as a Strigoi. I was up off of him and on the top of the stars in a second.

"That is so fucking cool." I said with a grin. I laughed at the still disgusted sisters, Karolina and Sonya. "Yeah. I'm a horny bitch." I said haughtily. I turned and twitched out of the room.

"The cabin?" I heard Adrian ask. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I sat down in front of the bedroom door in the hall. "Shut up." Dimitri said immediately. Adrian laughed and I smiled.

There was a knock on the other side of the door I was leaning on, warning me. I smiled and stood right as Yeva opened the door. "Rosemarie." She said with a nod. I smiled wryly. "What? Did you see me coming?" I teased. She smiled.

"Something like that." She said.

My smiled instantly faded.

"Come in." She said, stepping aside. I walked past her and sat on the bed. She sat next to me and sighed. "What did you "see"?" I asked.

**Yeah. I know. I'm horrible. But I totally see why people do things like this. It's FUN. LOLZ. I'll start on the next chapter. In the meantime, REVIEW! –Jessica Baylin**


	7. Dreams & Awakening

**Heyyyy. Jessica Baylin here. So, I don't have school today (for those of you who don't know, I'm home schooled and I haven't finished—don't ask why).**

**So, since I don't have school today, I will have at least two more chapters for you. I know you are probably going to hate me for this but… you all know that writing depends on what mood I'm in. If I'm in a good mood, I write an average length chapter. If I'm having a good day and everything's going right, I write a long chapter and, sometimes, another short chapter for you. I'm not in a bad mood, per say, but I'm not exactly in a good mood. **

**IMPOTRANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

_**So here's why you're going to hate me: I have another fanfic called **__**Bring Out the Love from within the Darkness**__**. It's a House of Night fanfic. I have only, like, one review, and not many hits. When I see stuff like that on my stories… I immediately feel down. And then I don't want to write. So… I need more hits and reviews. And if I don't get any more… I'm not going to update much on this one. And when I do, it will be either an average length chapter or a short one. I will not be doing two a day. And I will most likely not update every day. I'm sorry, but writing depends on how I feel. It affects everything that happens in my stories. And when I see that people don't like what I'm writing or don't have the courtesy to review I feel horrible. It makes me think that people hate it and that I'm horrible at writing. That I should just quit. I have a low self esteem so I need a lot of encouragement to continue things.**_

**So, with that, here's your other chapter. It's going to be long because I may not update for a while. Which is also why I am going to give you another one after this. –Jessica Baylin **

**Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own any of the Vampire Academy books. Richelle Mead is the amazing author.**

_**Sorry, but before I start I need to tell you all something. I had gotten some complaints in the beginning of my story about the way I wrote things. How I needed to put new quotes on another line. Okay, I'm tired of doing that. It makes the chapter seem longer than it really is and I hate it when people write it like that. What I'm saying is: I am no longer writing it like that. I will write it in the way I prefer to write it, and I'm sorry if you don't like it. Everybody writes in different ways.**_

_Rose_

"What did you see?" I asked. I was actually kind of nervous.

"I saw you on another journey." She said simply. I sighed. I was tired of all of her cryptic stories. "That's all?" She shook her head. "What else did you see?" I asked. She sighed. I could tell she really didn't want to tell me. "I don't recognize the place, so I can't tell you where you are. But I have a feeling of why you are there." She said. I nodded for her to go on. Maybe we were actually getting somewhere.

Yeva's eyes narrowed and I could tell she was thinking really hard. "I don't understand." She murmured. I gave her a questioning look. She sighed again. "I had two dreams. One of them you were on a journey and the other was just a piece of… something." She said confusedly. She shook her head, dazed. "I will tell you about the journey first." I nodded and she continued.

"You are with someone…" She looked at me meaningfully. I wasn't sure if she meant Adrian or Dimitri but I was 100% sure it was one of them. "You are looking for someone… someone that can help with your troubles." I immediately knew what the dream was referring to. Yeva must have seen the understanding in my eyes because she smiled wryly. "You know what I'm dreaming about." She said. I smiled and nodded. She nodded once and continued on.

"There are Strigoi… everywhere." She said, her voice echoing eerily. I heard people running up the stairs right before the door opened. I looked up to see the Belikov's standing there, staring at Yeva. Dimitri came over to sit on the other side of her.

"They want you to come with them. To come back to where you belong." She said again, that same eeriness in her voice. God. I knew this woman was crazy.

"You don't know what to choose. They are your people… but the ones that had come with you are your family. You must choose…" Her eyes cleared and she looked directly at me, her eyes boring into mine. "Your people… or your family." She said knowingly. I just stared at her. I said the first thing that came to mind, covering my fear with Rosemarie attitude. "Damn. I knew you were crazy." I said. Adrian snorted and I heard Lissa through the bond.

_Rose_! I gasped.

"The bond!" I said, standing up. I grinned at Lissa. "It's still here." She blinked in surprised. "It is?" She asked. I nodded and hugged her. I squeezed her tight, momentarily forgetting that I was 100 times stronger than her now. "Can't… breathe." She gasped. I immediately let her go, Lissa gasping for air. I looked at everyone. "My bad." I said bluntly. Dimitri laughed quietly and Adrian smiled.

"Where's master?" A small, sleepy voice asked from behind the gathered group. The Belikov's parted to reveal the human girl I had… brought in. She was rubbing her eyes and looked exhausted. When she saw me, her eyes lit up. I smiled haughtily. "First off, what's your name?" I asked. "Kathrynn." She answered immediately. I nodded once. "I am Rose. But you will call me master or Rosalie." I said. She nodded eagerly. God. So eager to become one of the living dead. Ha. Coming from one of the living dead herself.

"What did you need?" I asked. She shrugged. "I just wanted to know where you were. I woke up and didn't know where I was." She said, fear in her voice. "How old are you?" I asked. "Twelve." She answered. Damn! That was way too young to be awakened. I sighed and knelt down in front of her. "How much do want immortality?" I asked seriously. Her eyes filled with tears. "It's my life." She whimpered. "I won't have to go back to my parents' house. I won't get beaten everyday. My father won't rape me anymore." I was horrified. How could a father do that to his child? I held up a hand to stop her. She was close to hysteria. I took her hand and stood. "Come with me." I said softly.

"Rose!" Dimitri snapped. I looked at him over my shoulder. "What?" I asked blandly. "You can _not_ awaken her." He said firmly. I took the girl in my arms, holding on to her tightly. "Watch me!" I snarled. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I quickly opened the door and ran out, knowing exactly where I was going.

I set the girl down in the snow, seeing her shiver at the cold. I looked around at the empty maze. I could feel someone watching me, but I didn't care at the moment. I hissed, baring my teeth in warning. I turned back to the girl, frozen in fear. "You shall remember who I am. You will remember who is in charge. You will never talk back and never complain." I ordered. She nodded. "Good. You remember that… and you will always be safe." I said softly. Tears filled her eyes as I lowered my lips to her neck. I parted them, letting my teeth sink into the warm skin.

Her blood filled me, giving me more strength and power. She moaned at what I knew was intense pleasure. I pulled away, sinking my teeth in my wrist. I put my wrist to her lips and she sucked greedily. Her hands came up to hold my arm firmly to her mouth. She looked up at me with red eyes and I smiled. I pulled my wrist away and she whined. I put my finger to her lips. "Remember." I whispered. She nodded once and stood. I smiled down at her and she smiled back up. I noticed that there wasn't any coldness in her smile or in her eyes.

I understood then. I was shadow-kissed. I was different. I had a stronger hold on my life because I was always putting it at risk. I had a stronger hold on my sanity, so nothing could take it away. I had a stronger hold on my heart, always putting Lissa and Moroi before myself.

I was a new kind of Strigoi. And whomever I awakened would be exactly the same.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let's go Kathrynn." I said. She grinned, her fangs showing, and nodded.

Adrian and Lissa where sitting on the couch, talking. I didn't really pay any attention to what they were saying. I just knew that they were nervous. They knew what I had done.

Dimitri was pacing in front of them. The Belikov's were standing around, leaning against the walls. They all looked p at me as I walked in. Kathrynn and I smiled at them. They all looked shocked to say the least. "I'm shadow-kissed." I said simply. And so then I explained to them what I had figured out by awakening Kathrynn.

"I don't feel any different." She said after I had finished. I smiled at her. "I don't want to kill anyone. But I'm really hungry." She looked at Lissa when she said really and her eyes stayed on her neck.

Nervousness ran through the bond and I put my hand on Kathrynn's shoulder, gently pulling her back towards me. She looked up at me, pain etched on her face. I sighed.

"Okay, let's try something." I said. "We are a new kind of Strigoi. A new and improved kind of Strigoi. We are just faster stronger and everything that come with being Strigoi… except the insanity." I added. "So… we should be able to feed without killing." Fear flashed through Kathrynn's eyes. "Uh… I'm not sure about that." She said nervously. I raised a brow. "I'm scared." She said, her body trembling slightly. I sighed. "You'll do fine." I said. I looked at the Belikov's.

"Any volunteers?" I asked cheerfully. They exchanged glanced and shook their heads. I looked at Dimitri. "Dimitri." I said sweetly. His eyes widened. "Yes." I said firmly. "It's your turn." He flinched and I instantly felt horrible. "Sorry. That was wrong." I mumbled.

I looked at Kathrynn. "Don't kill him." I said sternly. Her eyes widened as the terror in her eyes grew. "He's important… to me." I said the last part as quietly as I could. I saw Viktoria giggle out of the corner of my eye. I glared at her. "Shut up Viktoria." I snapped, only half-serious. She grinned and shrugged, looking innocent. Innocent my ass.

Kathrynn slowly made her way to Dimitri who had sat on the couch so Kathrynn couch reach his neck. She sat down neck to him, half of her body in his lap. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at his neck.

Her face morphed into one of a monster, her teeth bared, eyes glowing. With a small hiss, she latched onto his neck. Her eyes closed and she shivered. Dimitri's face was hard, but I could tell he was trying hard not to moan at the intense pleasure a Strigoi bite could bring you.

"I wonder how it feels to be bitten by a Strigoi." Viktoria mused. Dimitri's eyes met mine. "Amazing." I said, not taking my eyes off his. Viktoria gasped. I smiled wryly.

I walked over to the couch. I pulled on Kathrynn's arm and she snarled. I narrowed my eyes. She hadn't fed as much as Moroi did from humans because I had known I would need time to pull her off of Dimitri. I looked at the table and my eyes immediately went to the stake. I reached out and touched it. I jerked my hand back with a hiss. I narrowed my eyes and slowly reached for it again.

I closed my eyes as I wrapped my fingers around the stake, trying as best as I could to ignore ha pain. I turned to Kathrynn and raised the stake currently burning my hand. I swiped at her, hitting her just hard enough to raise the skin. She screeched as she jerked away from Dimitri and cringed into the couch. She stared at me in shock and betrayal. I immediately let go of the stake and looked at my hand. "Well, shit." I said.

My hand was blood red. Blood was trickling out of the joints in my fingers. I hissed from the pain as I curled my fingers into a fist. I looked at Kathrynn. I pointed to the stake with my good hand. "Do not ever, under any circumstances, do that." I said firmly. She looked at me like I was crazy. Well, seeing how I just touched a silver stake, I guess I was. "Why in the world would I do that?" She asked. I shrugged. "Okay, so… are you still hungry?" She shook her head then smiled. "And I didn't kill him." She said brightly, jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "And you didn't kill him." I said. I looked at Dimitri who was inspecting my hand. "You have to admit, that was pretty awesome." I said. His lips twitched but his mask stayed in place. "Why in the world would you do that Rose?" He demanded. I looked at him in confusion. "She wouldn't let you go. I couldn't let you die." I said softly. Something flashed in his eyes. Love came to mind but I immediately dismissed the thought. _Love fades… mine has_.

I pulled away from him and turned to the others. Viktoria was covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. Sonya was smiling at Dimitri and I. Olena was grinning knowingly at us and Karolina just rolled her eyes at her brother.

"What?" I asked. "Rose and Dimitri, sittin' in a tree," Christian started. I hadn't even realized he was there. "Doing things they shouldn't be." Lissa piped in. Oh. Not this again. Not in front of people. I glared and they just smiled sweetly. "Start's with an S," Viktoria's eyes brightened as she realized what they were about to say. "End with an X…" She joined them, along with Karolina, Sonya, Adrian, and Kathrynn. "Oh my God it must be SEX!" Once again, they yelled the last word and, once again, I glared. I glanced at Dimitri who was smiling triumphantly. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "Who's laughing now Rose?" He asked with a straight face. I smiled slyly. He frowned and I chuckled under my breath.

I turned to the others. "I once heard that fingering was sex." The laughing stopped immediately. Viktoria looked at in confusion. "Fingering isn't sex." She countered. "I know." I said haughtily. "I mean, if it was, I would have lost my virginity at the age of ten." I said. There were groans of disgust and I laughed. "Looks like I'm still laughing." I announced. Viktoria shrugged. "If that's true, I lost mine at thirteen." She said like it was no big deal. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. I smiled innocently. "Rose!" She exclaimed. "VIKTORIA BELIKOV!" Olena yelled.

It got really quiet. "Um… Olena? Don't… don't get angry with her." I said quietly. She looked at me like I was insane. "Its not her fault. Used a little compulsion to make her say that… though it is true, she wasn't really comfortable with telling anyone. It had slipped out with me when I had come here before." I said awkwardly.

Olena stared at us for a long time. I used a tiny bit of compulsion, not enough to really do anything but just enough to break through her. She sighed. "Fine. Or good, this time." She said firmly. Viktoria sighed in relief as Olena went into the kitchen. "I saved your ass." I whispered to Viktoria. "You got me into in the first place." She countered. I sneered at her. She sneered back then rolled her eyes. I could see hatred within them. "Vikk? What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

She looked at me then, tears in her eyes. "Pregnancy hormones." She whimpered. I just stared at her. I pulled her into my eyes as she started sobbing.

Like I had said before: Life changing outcomes made by small, careless mistakes.

**Okay. I'm not sure if I'm going to write another. I need to pace and listen to some music. I do that whenever I start running low on ideas. If I were to write another chapter right now, it would be really short and not nearly as good as it could be. So I'm going to let this be it until I get some more ideas. Read and REVIEW. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. –Jessica Baylin **


	8. More Than Anything

**Heyyyy. Cyara Baylin here. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jessica usually writes these. Well, we just came back from the hospital because I… **_**accidentally**_** broke her arm. So, I am here to write what she tells me to write. So… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jess: Rose?**

**Rose: I don't wanna. **said in very whiney voice****

**Jess: Lissa?**

**Lissa: Of course. Jessica Baylin and Cyara Baylin do not own any of the VA books. **

Rose

"You're pregnant?" I whispered. She sobbed and nodded. She buried her face in my neck as she held on to me. I looked at Dimitri. His expression was unreadable.

"It'll all be okay, Viktoria." I murmured. She sniffled.

"Rose? Since when do you speak Russian?" She asked, sounding incredibly pathetic. I laughed softly.

"Since my world turned upside down." I said wearily.

"You can get through this. I know you can. You're a Belikov; you're strong. You aren't alone. I'll help you. You're my best friend… my sister." I said all of this is very fluent Russian, surprising almost everyone except Yeva and Sydney. And, of course, Viktoria.

I took both of her hands. "I'll help you." I smiled kindly. She grinned.

"You're the best sister ever." She said in awe. I laughed.

"I know. Lissa says the same thing." I said nonchalantly. Lissa playfully hit me on the shoulder as she took one of my hands and one of Viktoria's.

"Oh, um… this is going to sound really… weird but… I'm pregnant too." Lissa said awkwardly.

"Ohmigod! Lissa?" She grinned, tears in her eyes, and nodded. "Christian?" I teased. She blushed and looked away with a little laugh.

"Of course you would jump to that." She murmured. I looked at Christian who wouldn't meet my gaze. I jumped at him, pulling him into my arms.

"Congratulations, Pyro." I said softly in his ear. "You are officially… a part of the family."

He blinked at me in shock.

"W-what?" He stuttered. I laughed haughtily. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Lissa loves you more than life itself. It is exactly like me and Dimitri." I said. I smiled. "So I can understand. I can actually _see_ it now. And I'm sorry I didn't before. I was just so… so _jealous_. I mean… you got to love each other, not having to worry about what others would say whereas I…" I trailed off.

"You… you couldn't love each other." Lissa said, understanding and pain running through the bond. I nodded.

"You're both guardians and he's seven years older and…" Tears fell from her face. Viktoria squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I'm Strigoi now. And whoever says otherwise… can fuck off _before_ I kill them." I said, only half-serious.

"Rose." Dimitri warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, Comrade." Viktoria busted out laughing while both Karolina and Sonya choked on their drinks.

"Yeah, she's been calming me that since day one." Dimitri said, pulling me close in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had.

"Ugh. Really? I'm still eating." Karolina said.

Adrian sat down next to Viktoria who had sat next to Olena on the large couch.

I grinned at them. "What can i say?" I said. "I love him..."

"More than anything." Me and Dimitri said together in Russian.

**Sorry about the short chapter. We have to go to bed in a little bit. Jessica—I—will write you a REALLY. REALLY long chapter tomorrow. LOLZ (I can't believe that's her signature). –Jessica Baylin**


	9. Choosing HIM

**Heyyyy. Cyara Baylin here. Jessica will be able to physically write the story in a couple days or so. Whoopdie-fuckin'-doo.**

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be REALLY long. Yea!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cyara: I'm not going to type everything that just came out of my sister's mouth so… Jessica does not own any of the VA books. Now, on with the story.**

Rose

God I loved this man. I pushed him back down on the bed, not breaking the kiss. His hands went up under my shirt. I didn't hesitate any longer. I took my shirt off, throwing on the floor. His hands roamed my body, ridding any clothing that got in his way. I did the same, only breaking the kiss long enough to get his shirt off.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips ran down my jaw and neck. His teeth lightly grazed the soft skin there and I couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped my lips. He smiled against my neck.

He brought his lips back to mine. He slowly entered me and I gasped. I had wanted this for so long. I closed my head, meeting his thrusts with my own.

"My Roza." He murmured in my ear. I shivered as I reached my peak. He collapsed against me. He tightened his arms around my waist and rolled us over so that I was on top. I pulled the blanket over us in case someone (Viktoria) barged in. I laid against his chest, breathing in his scent. He ran his hands up and down my back, his fingers barely touching. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you, my Roza." He said softly, his voice filled with love. I grinned at him. I lifted myself up enough so that I was hovering over him, the friction making him groan. "I think, by now, we don't really have to say those words… do we?" I joked. I kissed him softly. I pulled away, slowly laying back down on him. He groaned again.

"You're such a tease, Rose." He said. I smiled sweetly. "But you love me." I said.

There was a knock on the door. "Rose? Are you in there?" Viktoria asked from behind the door.

I grinned and Dimitri immediately looked wary. "I suggest you leave if you want to keep your innocence." I called back. "Ugh, Rose. Gross." She said in disgust, but I didn't hear her leave. I could hear her heart beating slowly outside the door. "But Dimitri is _definitely_ _in_ here." I said, the double meaning clear as day.

She screamed and I heard her run down the stairs. I laughed. Dimitri was giving me the infamous Rose-why-did-you-say-that, look.

"Do you want to be teased again?" I asked. I inched upwards and his breath caught. I smiled slowly as I inched up a little more until my lips were almost touching his. He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I chuckled softly but obliged.

I moved against him once again, making him moan in my mouth. I smiled slightly and slowed down my pace. "Tease." He moaned the accusation. I grinned and, very slowly, pulled myself up off of him. I quickly got dressed and stood by the door. I looked at him over my shoulder. He had propped himself up on his elbows and was staring at me.

"Yeah. I'm a tease." I said haughtily. "But you love it that way." I then turned and left, quickly shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Rose. Where you been?" Adrian asked. Viktoria made a sound of disgust and horror. Karolina and Sonya looked at me with a look that clearly said, you-were-doing-what-now?.

I grinned. "Dimitri just got laid." I dragged the last word out as I got a piece of bred off the table and sat down on the couch. Everyone was silent. I looked around at the stunned and disgusted faces around me. "Yeah." I said. "Imma horny little bitch and an amazing fucker." That was it.

Olena choked on her drink, Sonya quickly ran up to her room, Karolina covered Paul's ears, and Viktoria started screaming. Meanwhile I was laughing as Lissa screamed in my head.

_Rose! What the heck is the matter with you? That's __**totally**__ inappropriate._

For some reason, that just made me laugh harder. Suddenly, I sighed.

"Adrian. I need to talk to you." I said with a small smile. He nodded stiffly and followed me outside. I took his hand. "Do you trust me?" I asked. He gave me a wary glance and I saw a glimpse of fear. I rolled my eyes. Just hold on and don't. Let. Go." I said firmly. Before he could say anything I ran as fast as I could.

I stopped when we got to the maze.

"What the hell!" Adrian breathed. I grinned. "Cool, huh?" I said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly against me. "I love you so, so much, Adrian." I whispered. He froze.

"But you just—"

I cut him off. "I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I took a deep breath and plopped down on the cold ground. He sat in front of me and took one of my hands.

"What is it Rose?" He asked seriously. I felt tears in my eyes then. "I don't know what to tell him. I love him but…" I looked back up at him. "I love you too. I finally gave you a chance and I fell in love you. I don't know if I can fall out of love with him but…" I thought about everything we had been through. I loved him so much. We had so much in common. He was an arrogant, cocky, smart-ass Royal and I was an arrogant, smart-ass, guardian. Both of our reputations were… well, for want of a better word, shit. I mean, people looked up to me but they probably had no idea how… tough I was. Ha. Tough. More like evil.

"Adrian." I said, not sure if I could say it yet. It wasn't that it was a lie. It was just that I wasn't ready to admit it to myself. "Adrian. I love you more than I could love anyone."

He just stared at me, his eyes filling with his own tears.

"I love you more than anybody. More than Dimitri." And there it was. There was no going back. I had finally admitted it. Both to Adrian and myself. I smiled at how true those words were. True, I still loved Dimitri. Yes, I had just had sex with him. But… it wasn't the same. I couldn't let go of Adrian. But Dimitri… well, somehow I was able to let him go. That didn't mean that it was easy, but it was easier than before. Before I wouldn't have been able to even think about letting him go. Now… all I had to do was tell him it was through.

Joy.

Adrian brought me back to reality as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. The kiss was full of lust, desire, want, need, and love. The tears finally fell but they weren't sad tears. They were tears of joy and love and happiness.

"Come on. I bet they're wondering where we are by now." I said, standing up and pulling him up with me. He nodded and grinned. "Don't even Ivashkov." I warned. But of course, I had to fall in love with someone of the very few that wasn't afraid of me.

"Dimitri is probably wondering where his little sex toy is." He teased. I hit him playfully on the shoulder, making sure that I didn't hit him too hard.

He wrapped his left arm around my waist, taking my right hand that was lying across my stomach.

I smiled up at him then ran back to the Belikovs.

"Hey Rose. Where have you been?" Lissa asked. There was a hard edge in her voice and I laughed when I realized what it was for. "Don't worry, Liss." I assured her. "I won't say anything about how awesome having sex is."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she glared at me. "Rose." She warned. I raised my hands up in surrender. "No more. No more." I said. I sat down next to Dimitri on the couch and Adrian sat next to me.

"How are you going to tell him?" Adrian whispered so quietly that no one else could hear. I glanced at Dimitri who hadn't taken his eyes off of me. I shrugged slightly and pushed Adrian away.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Is there anything you've been wanting to ask me since you first saw me?" I breathed. He grinned.

"Besides getting laid." He said aloud. I smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!" He complained. I looked around at the curious faces. I glared at Adrian.

"Not that, you idiot" I said. Realization flashed in his eyes and he grinned. I nodded once and rolled my eyes. He then looked confused and unsure. "Are you sure?" He asked. I raised a brow. "Why don't you ask me and found out?" I said. He then got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and got out a blood-red velvet box.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. I love you more than anything." He said. I felt a smile on my face as he continued. "You mean more to me than life itself. I love you always and forever. Will you marry me?" I heard Lissa gasp and saw her hand go up to her mouth.

Tears falling down my face, I nodded. His eyes lit up with pure joy and happiness and I swear he was glowing.

He slipped the ring on my finger and stood. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He brought his lips down to mine in the sweetest kiss I had ever had.

It was then that I knew this was right. No matter what happened next… this was right.

For me.

**Heyyyy. Guess what? It's me. Jessica Baylin!**

**Whoohoo! It's fucking awesome to be back. Okay. So, I spent almost ten to fifteen minutes trying to fix the K key on the keyboard but I couldn't so it's a pain in the ass to type a word with a k in it because all I have is a little tiny button. UGH! LOLZ. –JESSICA Baylin**


	10. Girl or Boy?

**Heyyyy. Jessica Baylin here. Short A/N today. Yeah, I'm awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the VA series.**

_Rose_

"Um, Rose?" Viktoria sounded totally pissed. I couldn't really blame her. I had supposedly loved Dimitri, had sex with him, then agreed to marry Adrian less than an hour later.

I smiled at her. "Yes?" I asked. "I thought you loved my brother." She said, her voice clear of any emotion. I looked directly into Dimitri's eyes.

"Love fades. Mine has." I said. I saw the pure agony and misery in his eyes, cracking through his guardian mask.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" She screamed. I snapped my head back around.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Viktoria. Those are the _exact_ words that came out of _his_ mouth." I said stiffly. Her face went blank. "W-what?" She stuttered. "Yeah. It's not all happy and fantastic in the land of Rose and Dimitri. Which is why I had to burn it." I said. "But I did learn something. Love may fade, but love also grows. Mine has for Adrian. And anyone who says otherwise..." I glanced around the room, daring anyone to say something. "Can fuck off."

"What about the baby?" She snapped. I shrugged. "What about it?" I asked. She looked at me in disbelief. "What do you mean 'what about it'!" She yelled. "It's _his_ baby." She said, jabbing her finger at Dimitri. I glared at her.

"Not anymore it isn't. I don't care if this baby comes out looking like a mini version of him, I will swear to my _grave_ that's it's Adrian's." I said, my voice low and menacing. If looks could kill, I would have been dead and gone right then and there. I snorted.

"Save your death glares for someone who isn't already dead." I said.

"Rosemarie!" A voice snapped. I snarled as I turned to face Lissa. She didn't look unfazed at all by my harshness.

"It's Rose." I said.

"I don't care, Rose. You are making a big mistake. How could you!" She nearly yelled. "You leave me and all of your friends and family, risking your very life, to save him. You miss months of school and nearly died. You broke into a high security prison, break out our number one enemy, just to find a way to save him. All for him. And now you just ditch him?" She was giving me that _she's-lost-her-mind_ look.

I met her gave steadily. "Yes." I said calmly, sarcasm slowly leaking into my voice. "I did all of that, including screwing with him, just to ditch him. Smart Liss. Real smart." I said harshly. She winced at the cold, calculating tone of a Strigoi.

"You have no idea why I do the things I do. And you never will. If I wanted you to know, I would've told you by now." I was right in front of her in a second. Dimitri was up and next to me, his hand wrapped around my upper arm. I jerked away with a hiss.

"You have know idea how I feel. No idea. You don't think all of this has stressed me out? Honestly? I loved him more than _anything_." I said, my voice choked with pent up emotion. "He left me. Okay? There. I said it. He left me. Where do you think I got that line, Liss? Love fades? Mine has? Yeah. I got that from him." I felt Dimitri stiffen as Lissa slowly slid her gaze to him. I felt anger and outrage and pure hate rage up inside her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Rose?" She asked sadly, her gaze back to me.

I shook my head. "I couldn't. If I did I would have had to remember it. I didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much. It hurt more than when I found out he was Strigoi." I said honestly.

I started backing away, a rueful smile on my face. "I'm done now. No more pain. Not anymore. I have my Adrian." I snorted. "You can have him. I don't want him anymore." I looked at Dimitri. I gave him and evil sneer. "Why don't you go call Tasha." I said innocently, though there was a harsh smugness in my voice.

"I'm sure she _still_ wants you." My voice was so harsh, so cold, and so filled with hate, that I barely recognized it as my own.

Just then, the door fell down to the floor with a bang. I smiled as fifteen Strigoi made their way in, taking all of the Belikovs. They all stared at me, waiting for orders. I pointed to Karolina. "Let her go." I said calmly. The Strigoi nodded but held her so she wouldn't run. I pointed to Olena. "Let her go." I said firmly. I didn't want her hurt.

I then pointed to Viktoria. "Take her. Do not touch her. She is not to be awakened or killed. She needs our care, seeing how we have way better medicine and clinics where we're going." The Strigoi nodded. I pointed to Adrian. "Put him down before I kill you." I sighed. The Strigoi immediately dropped Adrian.

"Let her go." I said, pointing at Sonya. I did the same with Christian and Lissa as I did with Adrian.

I finally looked at Dimitri. I slowly raised my hand and pointed at him. I just stayed like that for a few moments. "Him...?" I thought for a moment. "I liked you better as a Strigoi than now. But you would have way too much power." I cooed that last part. I smiled coldly. "Kill him. And I want the family to watch." I said, the Strigoi cruelty seeping out. I was barely in control of myself. Olena screamed. "No! Please. Don't Rose." She sobbed. I glanced at her. Seeing her face snapped me out of it. The horror, agony, and pure misery snapped me out of the horrible trance.

I blinked a few times. "Let all of them, except for him, go." I demanded in a powerful voice. They all let him go, two others going to help the Strigoi holding onto Dimitri.

I walked up to him. Viktoria was keeping the others back. She knew I was in control. She knew I wouldn't allow them to kill him. I stared into his eyes. His clearly begged for me to stop this. He loved me with all of his heart. He loved me more than anything. I shook my head. "It's too late, Dimitri." I said sadly. Without looking away from him, I spoke.

"Dont kill him... or awaken him. If you do, I will kill you slowly and painfully. Just like Molly and Denice when they tried to overpower me." I said sweetly. I heard Olena sigh in relief. "Do we take him with us, Master Rose." Mixy asked. I shook my head. I could tell the others were angry at my response. "He is too dangerous. He can totally kick ass." I smiled at Dimitri despite my hatred for him at the moment. "I will not risk your lives for my own selfish purposes." I said firmly. The others seemed to calm down and I even saw a few soft smiles. I felt shock radiating from everyone as they gently let Dimitri go and at their response to my comment. I reached out to take Dimitri by the arm in case he made any move to harm them.

"Can I trust you?" I asked. He hesitated then nodded. I slowly let him go. When he didn't move I relaxed a bit. I looked at the others. "Stay close. His hearing is excellent, along with mine, so we will be able to keep an ear out for you. There are many guardians around. I don't want either species dead." I warned. They nodded and left.

"How did you do that?" Lissa and Dimitri asked. I smiled softly.

"They like me. In a more humane way than others. They like me for who I am. Because I will _not_ risk their lives unless it is absolutely necessary." I said. Lissa looked at me in awe. "So they're becoming... good Strigoi?" She asked, confused. I grinned. "I think and hope so." I said softly. "You know they can hear us, right?" I teased them. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Rose, I'm sorry. About everything." He said. I nodded. "I know. That's what makes it even harder." I said ruefully. I sat down on the couch and Adrian sat next to me.

Lissa sat on the other side of me and Christian sat next to her, taking her hand. "I'm sorry about everything I said before." I said to Dimitri. Olena and Karolina had their arms around him, tears running down their faces. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I scared you all like that. Sometimes... sometimes I lose control. Forget who I am." I said sadly. I hated it when that happened.

Olena smiled tentatively. "We understand Rose." She said. Karolina looked confused. "Why did you let us go?" she asked. "You're a mother. You have children. Olena is like a mother to me. She has people who care about her. Viktoria is going to be a mother. She should get to experience that. Sonya is now a mother. Same as you. The Moroi... well there's your answer. They come first. Always." I said truthfully. "You are all family to me. I wouldn't let anything hurt you." I looked at Dimitri.

"Even you. Never you." I said so only he would hear. He smiled softly and my heart started racing. His smile widened and I glared at him.

"What?" Viktoria asked, confused.

"Nothing." I said.

"I'm not stupid Rose." She said irritably.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I mumbled in Russian. Dimitri chuckled. "Okay, where did you learn Russian?" Lissa asked. "Remember Spanish lessons?" I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah. Yeah, Liss, I do." I said, still laughing.

"You memorized all of the curse words but wouldn't learn anything else." She said. Dimitri laughed at that and I rolled my eyes at him. "Secrets." I said mysteriously.

**Two months later (BTW: Viktoria was already almost four months pregnant when she told Rose)**

"Ugh! I hate this!" Viktoria whined as she tried to get her blue blouse on. I laughed.

"Don't I know it." I said. Viktoria was about five or six months pregnant now and Lissa was about three or four, whereas I was about seven or eight. So, ranging in size, Lissa was the smallest and I was the biggest, Viktoria in the middle.

I folded my arms across my chest I sat down on Viktoria's bed with a huff.

"You're right." She sighed, dejected. "I shouldn't be complaining. You cant wear any of your old clothes."

Tears sprang to my eyes. "My body is never going to be the same. I'm never going to be the sex goddess again. Or Hotness Incarnate." I sobbed. Viktoria sat down next to me, putting her arm around me.

"It's okay Rose. Really. I mean, do you really think that you will no longer be hot after you have this baby?" She asked. "Seriously. Come one Rose. You are amazingly beautiful. No wonder Dimitri fell in love with you."

I sighed. She was right. I would always be beautiful.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked, standing up. She shrugged, putting on one of my old maternity tops on. It fit her perfectly since it was one I had when I was about five or six months. I smiled as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror. The top was a deep blood red color with a V neck. It flowed gracefully, making it look more like blouse than a maternity shirt.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

Just then Lissa walked in with Christian by her side. They were engaged and always all over each other.

Christian smiled at Viktoria. "Hey Vikk. That looks good on you." He complimented. She smiled thankfully.

"Thank you Christian. I like the nice side of you better than the snarky, smart-ass side." She said sincerely. I swear Christian blushed. He looked flustered, like he didn't know what to do.

"I do too." I said quietly. He finally smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Glad to see that you finally see how hot I am, Rose." He said. Lissa hit him playfully on his shoulder. She came over to pulled me and Vikk to her sides. I wrapped an arm around her too and smiled.

"Aren't we a pair?" I said with a laugh. She giggled.

"The three emotional and pregnant chicks." She agreed.

Dimitri then came to stand in the doorway. He smiled lovingly at me. "Rose." He said in acknowledgment. I smiled at him.

Dimitri and Adrian had talked things out, agreeing to get along and put aside their differences to make me happy. I was still engaged to Adrian but me and Dimitri were obviously still in love. The wedding was going to be a month to two months after I had the baby. The baby was due February 14. I had found out a few weeks ago that I was having a girl. Not only _a_ girl but three.

I hadn't told anyone yet. Only Lissa and Vikk knew. We told each other everything about our children. Viktoria had told us that she was having twins, a boy and a girl. A good deal, I say. Lissa didn't want to know the sex of her baby so she didn't look. Me and Viktoria were the only ones who knew. She was having a baby girl. I smiled at the memory

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you ready to see what you are having?" The doctor asked Lissa. She shook her head. "I don't want to know but Rose and Viktoria will have a stroke if you don't show them." She said with a laugh. The doctor laughed with her and showed us the ultrasound. Viktoria covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. I grinned and laughed breathlessly. I don't know why but I was just so happy for Lissa. She had always wanted a baby girl. She was going to get her wish._

_**End of flashback**_

_**Viktoria's ultrasound**_

"_Are you ready to see what you're having?" The doctor asked with a smile. Viktoria grinned and nodded, looking at the screen. The doctor pointed at a letter. "There's baby A. It's a girl." She said. Viktoria laughed, tears falling down her face. "Um, Doctor?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at me. "You said baby A." She grinned then. "Yes." She pointed at another spot. "This is baby B. It's a boy." Viktoria gasped. She looked at me. "I'm having twins." She said. I wasn't sure if she was happy or sad. All I knew was that she was shocked._

_**End of flashback**_

"Rose?" Viktoria called. I looked at her. She was staring at me with concern. The concern faded when she saw my face. She smiled. "Remembering the ultrasound?" She asked. I nodded. We all thought about it. Whenever Viktoria was thinking about it, her eyes filled with love and happiness. She seemed to glow.

"Rose." Lissa said. She took a deep breath. "I want to know what I'm having." She said. IT had been about two to three weeks ago when we found out what she was having. I smirked. "Already?" I asked.

"I can't wait anymore." She said, bouncing up and down. I grinned and looked at Dimitri. "Let's all go into the living room. It's time to tell." Viktoria squealed and clapped her hands.

Viktoria, Lissa, and I all sat down on the smaller couch while Adrian, Christian, and Dimitri sat on the couch across from us. Olena and the others stood behind the couch. Sydney smiled at me.

Sydney had come back to Russia when she found out I was here. The killer of the Queen was captured, proving me innocent. I didn't want to know who had done it, so I never read the papers about it or listened when people talked about it. We hadn't gone back to Court. I was more than happy staying here and Lissa had made tons of friends in Baia. Even Christian had made many friends. Him and Lissa where in parenting classes. They were going to go to college after they got used to having a baby around.

I smiled at my family.

"We have decided to tell you what we are having." I announced. Adrian smiled. "You aren't going to be smiling when you find out what I'm having." I said with a sweet smile. His smiled faltered very slightly and I chuckled.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. I looked at Viktoria then. "You go first." She laughed and nodded.

"Okay. I'm having twins. A boy and a girl." She said, biting her lip to hide her smile. Olena had tears in her eyes as she took her youngest daughter into her arms.

"Lissa doesn't know what she's having yet, but I do." I looked at Viktoria. We both looked at Lissa. "You're having a girl." We said excitedly. She squealed and her hand went to her mouth. Tears fell down her face as Christian pulled her into his arms.

"I've always wanted a baby girl." She said. I grinned and hugged her.

"I know. That's why I was so happy." I whispered to her.

"Okay Rose." Adrian said. "What are you having?"

I looked at both Adrian and Dimitri. "I'm having triplets." I said. Adrian's eyes widened and he fell to the floor. I laughed. I pointed at him. "I knew he would do that." I said.

"Triplets?" Dimitri whispered. I held up a hand. "Someone wake Adrian up." As if on cue, Adrian stood. "Girls." I said. "Three more Rose's." He said. There was fear in his voice. I rolled my eyes. I went up to him and he kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Little dhampir." He whispered.

"Ditto." I breathed.

**There you go. I got caught up in this chapter. Hope you liked it. REVIEW. LOLZ. Jessica Baylin**


	11. There's Something Wrong!

**Heyyyy. Cyara Baylin here.**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own the VA series. **

_Rose_

"I cant believe I am having a girl." Lissa said as she laid back on the king size bed.

We had officially moved in with the Belikovs a week ago.

Since there were about to be five newcomers, they decided that it would be best to move into a bigger and newer house that could hold all of us.

Dimitri and Mark had gotten some friends to help them build a small house next door for Lissa and Christian since they liked their "privacy". More like they liked satisfying each other every night, I had said.

I sighed as I carefully laid on the bed next to Lissa.

There was a sharp pain in my stomach and I gasped. Lissa quickly sat up, looking at me with worry and concern. "Rose?" She asked. My hand went to my stomach and she sat up straighter.

"Lissa?" I said calmly. "I need you to stay calm and go get Olena. I think there's something wrong with the baby." She nodded and quickly left.

The pain increased. I groaned. It felt as if someone was stabbing me. I screamed just as Olena, Viktoria, Karolina, Sonya, and Lissa ran into the room.

Just then there was a knock on my window. Olena stood next to me. She ran her hands over my stomach asking me if it hurt. I nodded, biting my lip to keep from screaming.

Suddenly, Mixy was standing next to Olena, concern and worry written all over her face. Her eyes widened as she saw the pain on mine. She turned and stuck her head outside the window.

She looked at Olena over her shoulder. "Is there something wrong? Do I need to tell the others?" She asked in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear. Olena nodded urgently. "We need to get to the hospital." Olena said quietly. Tears started falling down my face. The pain was worse than it had been through the whole entire pregnancy.

"It's Rose." Mixy said, her head out the window, her voice normal. "There's something wrong with the babies. We have to get to the hospital." She turned back around in Strigoi speed and put her arms under me. I smiled wryly at her. As if she could read my mind she snorted.

"Strigoi, Rose. Pregnant or not, you weigh nothing to me." she said. I laughed weakly. I moaned again as the pain increased again.

Dimitri was there in less than a second, Adrian trailing in behind him. I met Dimitri's worried gaze. I smiled wryly. "I'm not sure if it was worth it now." I said weakly. He smiled softly. I let my head fall back, my eyes closing.

"Rose?" I vaguely heard Mindy calling my name, worry clear in her voice. I didn't respond. I knew it would scare them but I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep.

"Rose!" Viktoria took my hand.

I glared at her. "You aren't pregnant with the Devil Triplets." I snarled. She smiled with relief. The pain soon became unbearable. I let my eyes slide shut, letting the pain take me. Everything faded into nothingness. The last thing I heard was Mixy's voice. "Everything will be okay, Master Rose. They will be fine, as will you."

_Baby C (Rose is awake now)_

Why were they all so panicky? I didn't understand. Rose was strong. She was immortal. She could handle anything. So why were they so scared that she was hurt? Oh yeah, maybe because she thought she was being stabbed. Well, that wasn't my fault. It was my sisters'.

I never moved. I never kicked or moved around much. I knew that it hurt mommy. I didn't want to hurt her. She loved us already, so why give her a reason to hate us, even for the shortest moment?

Next to me, my sisters kept kicking and moving.

_Quit it guys! You're hurting her!_ I screamed through the bonds. We all had mental connections. Well, how else were we supposed to talk to each other? We weren't even born yet.

_It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!_ My sister screamed. There was so much agony in her voice. What was wrong with her? Was she okay? No. Of course she wasn't. She said that 'it hurts'. What was the 'it' that was hurting her?

_I can't breathe! Why can't I breathe?_ I then heard my other sister's voice in my head. Oh no! What was going on? I knew what I had to do.

There was only one way I could let mommy and the others know there was something wrong with my sisters. I hated to hurt mommy... but I knew it would hurt her even more if she lost my sisters.

I pulled back my feet and shoved them out as hard as I could. It wasn't that hard, but it was apparently hard enough since mommy let out another scream.

I kicked her again and sighed in relief as I heard mommy's voice.

"There's something seriously wrong with them. Hurry!" She gasped. I looked at my sisters.

_Calm down. She's going as fast as she can._ I assured them. It didn't help much. One of my sisters was hurting and the other couldn't breathe. The bond faded on one end. One connection started fading. She needed to breathe. I kicked again, this time frantic. I started moving frantically, trying to get to my sister.

"Faster! Please!" My mommy begged. "They... they're in trouble." Her voice sounded different this time. It was weird. It sounded like she was under a spell. "One of them... she cant breathe. The other... she's hurting. The other one is trying to let us know." She gasped.

"Rose? How did you know that?" Lissa breathed. Mommy didn't answer. She started shaking. I only knew because I felt it.

"Don't let me lose my babies." She whimpered.

What's going on! Why is this happening? Mommy is knocked out. They put her asleep. Something going on. People were yelling and then it stopped.

Light. There is a bright light coming from a long line in mommy's stomach. They cut her open!

Why, why, why, why, why! Why would they do something so horrible? Two hands reached into mommy and grabbed one of my sisters.

No! I wanted to scream. She couldn't breathe! She needed to stay in mommy!

But soon, the connection to my sister started to get stronger again. I could hear her clearly.

_I can breathe!_ I heard her say in relief. What? But... she wasn't in mommy anymore. How could she breathe. Mommy gave us everything we needed.

Another pair of hands reached in and grabbed my other sister. It was the same with her. Suddenly she wasn't hurting. She was peaceful and actually pretty happy.

Suddenly, warm hands wrapped around me, lifting me up. I looked around as hands worked roughly on me. Something soft was being rubbed against me, getting the goo off. I then saw a face lying on a silver thing that looked like it was really cold.

She had long dark hair and a face of a goddess. She was so beautiful. She reminded me of an angel. I immediately knew who she was.

Mommy! The was my mommy. I reached out towards her and the hands that were working on my stopped.

"Did she just...?" A voice asked, shocked. I reached for my mommy again, crying out.

"She's larger than a normal newborn. So are her sisters." Another voice said.

I started screaming for my mommy. I wanted her. Why wouldn't they take me to her.

_What's wrong, sister?_ My sisters asked.

I saw them in the hands of some other blue people. They were staring at me then looked to where I was reaching at. Their eyes widened and they reached out to her as I had.

"Oh my God." A voice exclaimed.

"Fix her up! Fix her up so the baby's can see their mother!" A voice boomed. I smiled and my sisters smiled too.

It had been forever. We had been waiting for mommy forever. Finally the same hands that had had me before, wrapped around me again. They carried me and my sisters to a big room, filled with lots of people.

I looked at the eager faces around me. A young, pretty girl gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She had brown hair and she was very skinny. She had brown eyes and looked almost as pretty as mommy. I looked at the taller guy next to her. I knew him.

My daddy.

I reached one hand out and smiled. He smiled and came towards me. He reached out and took me from the blue person's arms. I snuggled closer to my daddy, remembering him. I looked up at him. There was a warm look in his eyes.

"Kahlyn." a voice breathed. I looked over to a giant... bed, I think it was. I smiled. My mommy was staring at me with a smile on her face. I reached out to her and my daddy took me to her. He gave me to her and went to the others. I sighed and snuggled close to her. She held me tightly, whispering to me.

"My little Kahlyn. You are very special." I looked up at her. I noticed there was something different about her than everyone else. There was red around the black parts of her eyes. Her smile turned... sad.

"I am Strigoi, Kahlyn." she whispered. "I'm a monster." I looked at her. A monster? Mommy couldn't be a monster. She saved my sisters. She was my mommy. She loved me and my sisters.

"I'm different than the other Strigoi." She looked up and smiled. "Kahlyn Skylar Marie..." she stopped talking. She looked like she was thinking about something. "I don't know what last name she'll take." I didn't understand, but soon my sisters were there.

Mommy took one of my sisters in her other arm. "Vasilisa Angel Marie..." She grinned at my sister.

My last sister crawled up to lay right above her stomach. "Rosemarie Adriana Marie Hathaway." She said with another smile.

"Belikov, Ivashkov, and Hathaway." she said, proud of herself.

"Wait. Which is which?" The small girl asked coming over to stand next to daddy. Mommy looked at me. "This is Viktoria." She said pointing at the girl. "She is your daddy's little sister. She's my best friend."

She looked back at the girl named Viktoria. "It's Kahlyn Belikov, Vasilisa Ivashkov, and Rosemarie Hathaway." She repeated. Viktoria smiled at mommy, me, and my sisters.

Another guy came up to the bed. He looked down at mommy in... I didn't know what it was. Mommy called it love but it was different from the way she loved me and my sisters.

"This is Adrian." Mommy said to me and my sisters. "He's your..." She looked flustered about something. She groaned. "Other daddy." She sighed. My other daddy? But I only had one daddy. I was confused. "Me and your... real daddy didn't really get along." Mommy said. She sounded sad, but when she looked up at Adrian, I saw that same look that he had given her before. Oh! They loved each other. Mommy smiled down at me. "Yes, Kahlyn. I love him." She said.

"Um. Rose? I don't think they can understand you quite yet." Another girl asked. She had light green eyes and light, pale hair. She looked like a princess. Mommy laughed. "Vasilisa is a princess, Kahlyn." She said. The princess, Vasilisa, looked confused.

"We all have a bond." Mommy said. "They have a bond with each other and I have a bond with Kahlyn. I have one with the others too but It's stronger with her."

Vasilisa smiled and reached towards my sister, Vasilisa. I looked back at mommy. "I named her after Vasilisa. We all call her Lissa, though." She said, pulling me closer.

"She's so gorgeous Rose." Lissa gushed, smiling at Lissa. Oh! That was confusing. "Um, you know what? Let's just call her Angel instead. Kahlyn's confused." Mommy said.

"Or Chrissy." Lissa said with a laugh. A black haired boy came up to stand next to Lissa. He gave Lissa a mean look.

"Ha, ha, girls. Very funny." He said, not sounding like he meant it. "Sarcasm." Mommy told me. "Sarcasm and Christian Ozera get along very well." She smiled at the black haired boy. He had bright, crystal blue eyes. They were like diamonds.

"Yeah. They're really pretty. But don't tell him that." Mommy said. Christian gave mommy a dirty look. "Don't tell me what?" He asked looking at me. I smiled and reached for him. He blinked a few times, shocked.

"You want... Christian?" Mommy asked, stunned. "I can _not_ believe _my_ daughter wants _Christian Ozera_." I giggled and everyone froze.

"Did she just...?" An older woman stepped up. She looked a lot like mommy but she looked older and she was a lot shorter.

"That's your grandmother, my mom. Janine Hathaway. She's a legend. She kicks Strigoi butt." Mommy said, pride in her voice. My granny smiled, her eyes watery. She reached for my other sister, Rosemarie, and Christian reached for me.

I cuddled up close to Christian. I looked back at mommy. Friend? I silently asked her. She grinned. "Yeah. He's a really good friend." She said softly. I let my hands rest on his chest and shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder, my eyes closing.

_Baby B (Vasilisa)**_

I liked Lissa. She loves me a whole bunch. She reminds me of a princess. I had seen mommy's thoughts and memories of things that she had seen before. That was what I could do. Kahlyn could talk to mommy through the bond. I could read mommy's thoughts and memories. I could also sense other peoples' thoughts and memories.

Vasilisa had pale green eyes... jade! I had gotten the answer from mommy. Jade green eyes were famous in the Dragomir and Dashkov lines. They were Royal Moroi. I knew everything about Moroi and dhampirs and Strigoi, all through mommy's memories. Strigoi were bad. But mommy was different, and was changing the Strigoi with her heart. Vasilisa was the last Dragomir princess. She was my auntie. My best friend.

I snuggled closer to her and she laughed. "I cant wait until my baby girl gets here." She said. Mommy laughed.

"Please, Lissa. After a couple weeks with these little monsters, you'll have nightmares about her getting here." She said.

Lissa gasped. "Don't say that Rose!" She said, sounding shocked and hurt. She was kind of... crazy. We were little devils. Especially Rosemarie. She took after mommy a lot. Mommy laughed.

"Vasilisa... just... thought... that they were little devils." She said between the giggles. "Especially her sister Rosemarie." Adrian laughed and put her arm around mommy. I looked mommy straight in the eyes and sent a message through the bond.

_I know about you and Dimitri. You still love him and always will._ Her smiled faded quickly.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Lissa asked. I could feel her eyes on me but I kept mine on mommy.

"Angel. I know you know. I had a feeling you knew. But you can't tell anyone. No matter the circumstance." She said firmly. Thanks to being able to get into her mind, I knew what circumstance meant. My vocabulary was better then either of my sisters' and I knew more secrets than they did. Mommy expected me to keep those secrets. If that was what made her happy... I would do it. As long as mommy was happy, I was happy.

"She's just like you Lissa." Mommy said with a smile.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"Kahlyn can talk to me through the bond. Vasilisa knows all of my secrets and memories."

_Rosemarie can see ghosts._ I told her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Rose. She reached for her and granny gave her my sister.

_Baby A (Rosemarie)**_

I held on to mommy. Their were ghosts everywhere. My head hurt so bad. Angel had told me and Kahlyn about mom being Shadow-Kissed. She could see ghosts and that made her head hurt really bad. That was why I was hurting so much. Vasilisa couldn't breathe because mom had died once. Angel was in the stomach of a Strigoi. The nausea was so bad that she couldn't breathe. Kahlyn... Kahlyn had the last side effect of being Shadow-Kissed. She had a darkness within her than me and my sister made sure to keep hidden. We didn't want to scare her or make her anxious.

Mommy was shaking. She had heard what I had thought.

"No." She breathed. Tears fell down her face as she looked at the sleeping Kahlyn.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Auntie Lissa asked, panicking. "Rose. You're face I scaring me." she was right. Mommy was really pale and her face held so much horror and agony that it really did scare me.

"Rose. Ghosts. Lissa. Nausea. Kahlyn." She choked on the words. "Darkness." She sobbed the word, burying her face in my hair. I stroked her cheek.

"It's. Okay. Mommy." I finally got out. She gasped and lifted her head. She stared at me in awe, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She. Does. Not. Know. About. Bad feeling." I said more clearly. She smiled and held me close to her. I felt tears in my eyes as Angel sent me all of Rose's memories of the Darkness taking control of her.

"Is... Kahlyn... bad?" I asked slowly. Rose shook her head. "No. No. No." Mommy said shaking her head softly. "She's not bad, baby. It's just... mommy didn't think about me being Shadow-Kissed affecting you all. I didn't think that it would pass on to you three. I'm sorry." she said, more tears falling. I stroked her cheek again.

"God exists, mommy." Angel said more clearly than I. Mommy looked at her in shack and... fear?

"There is a reason why we have these gifts. I will always be safe. Rose will always have someone with her, watching over her. Kahlyn... Kahlyn, I'm not sure about." She continued.

_What?_ I looked at Kahlyn who was know looking around, confused.

"Nothing, Kay-Kay." Angel said. Kahlyn's eyes widened, tears filling her eyes.

She shook her head, looking terrified.

_Don't let it control me mommy!_ She screamed at mommy through the bond. Mommy sobbed and passed me to Adrian.

"Take her. Take them _all_ away!" Mommy nearly yelled. Everyone looked confused but they took us out.

_Mommy!_ Kahlyn screamed while mommy sobbed.

Kahlyn. Go to mommy. See if she's okay. I sent to her later on. We were in a quiet room, blue people surrounding us.

Kahlyn didn't look at me. She just stared at a wall, her eyes blank of any emotion.

_Kahlyn!_ I yelled. She blinked a few times and turned her head to look at me.

_Why?_ She asked emotionlessly. _She doesn't want us anymore._

She didn't believe any of that. I could feel that she didn't. And she knew it.

_Please? And let us go with you._ Angel begged, tears still falling down her face.

Finally, Kahlyn sighed. _Fine. I'll go. Come with me._ She said, closing her eyes, thinking of nothing but mommy.

"What's wrong Rose? Why are you still crying. Why did you send them away?" Lissa asked. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing mommy's arm softly.

"They... Kahlyn has the Darkness. The one that takes complete control over me when you use too much spirit." She explained. Lissa's hand froze and her hand slowly went to her mouth.

"Oh." she whispered.

Adrian took mommy's hand and she held it tightly in her's.

"It's okay, Little Dhampir." He said. I could tell he didn't know exactly what to say. Mommy snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you so much, Adrian. More than anything." she whispered so only he could hear. He smiled down at her softly and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And I love you, Rose. More than anything." He whispered. There was so much love in his voice. I wasn't sure if mommy knew. Only Kahlyn knew what she was feeling and thinking. We could just follow her and see and hear what Rose saw and heard.

"So... Kahlyn has the Darkness, Vasilisa has the nausea, and Rosemarie can see ghosts." Daddy said to himself. Mommy nodded. She let go of Adrian.

"Can you please leave, guys?" She asked. "I need to speak with Dimitri... alone." They nodded and hesitantly left.

Dimitri say down at the edge of the bed, taking mommy's hand.

Mommy hurled herself in his arms, sobbing.

"Shh. Rose. Shh." He shushed. "It's alright. They'll be okay." Mommy shook her head.

"No. It's not. She has the Darkness. I can't let her live with that." She sobbed.

Slowly, her sobbing quieted and she gained control over herself.

Dimitri held her in his arms. It was then that something strange happened. I could feel what she was feeling. Not emotionally but physically.

His arms were warm around her. It felt like electricity where his skin touched hers. She looked up at him, her hand against his cheek.

"Angel knows about us. And I have a feeling the others do too." She said softly. He smiled and brought his lips down to hers.

I sighed.

Now I see why mommy had been with so many guys. I thought.

Her lips moved with his as the kiss got hotter. Suddenly mommy pulled away. What! Why? I was enjoying this.

_Ugh! You are disgusting, Rose._ My sisters sent to me at the same time. I grinned to myself.

"Dimitri. We can't." Mommy whispered. Even as she said the words, she leaned in closer to him until her lips barely brushed his. He went to kiss her again, but she pulled away, leaving her lips just on his. She smiled.

"You are such a tease." Dimitri said. I smiled. I was going to be just like mommy when I grew up.

"Yeah. And that's why you love me." She said. He chuckled and she finally kissed him again. Her lips parted and... okay. Even that was too much for me. Kahlyn was finally able to pull out of mommy's head with a small gasp.

_That. Was. Disgusting._ My sisters thought. I just sighed and closed my eyes, eager to be older.

**Okay, so... A/N time. I know, I know. Everyone hates author notes but... if you want to know what the babies look like then you'll read this.**

**First off, even though they found the REAL murderer of the Queen, Rose kept the name Rosalie because everyone got used to it and everyone knows her as Rosalie**

**All three have dark hair that hangs to their shoulders in waves. They grow rapidly, not like Renesmee in Breaking Dawn but they grow faster than your average baby. As you can tell, their intelligence is mind blowing for a newborn. They are the size of a nine month old child... or close to that. I'll try and find some pictures. They all have a bond.**

**Rosemarie: Dark, almost black hair and dark brown eyes. She looks mostly like her mother.**

**Vasilisa: She has dark brown hair and green eyes. I will explain that in a second.**

**Kahlyn: She is a mixture of both Dimitri and Rose. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes are big and warm.**

**Okay, about Vasilisa. There is a reason she has the last name Ivashkov. Adrian is her biological father. NOW, it is possible. It is possible for Rose to be pregnant with triplets and one or two of them have a different father than the other(s). The chances of that happening is about .01% BUT I made that happen because I need that for the sequel to this story. So... yeah.**

****Bonus. These were bonuses. I couldn't write in anyone else's POV so I decided I would write in the babies' POV. The first one was original. I knew I would write it in her's. BUT, I then decided that I would be nice and write more in the others'. BTW, I'm getting caught up in this story. I love it.**

_**For the rest of this story, the triplets will be three to four years old. Their intelligence will be that of a six or seven year old and their appearance will be that of a five or six year old. They will be ten to thirteen in the sequel. The one after the sequel to this story, they will be seventeen to eighteen.**_

**Thank you for reviewing and to the many of you that have added me to your favorites and alerts. Jessica Baylin and Cyara Baylin.**


	12. The End of a New Beginning

**Heyyyy. It's me, Jessica Baylin. Cyara will not be writing for a while. She's um... yeah. She's kind of pregnant at the moment. Yeah. She found out a few weeks ago. She told me and made me swear not to tell mom. I did, however, tell one of my friends. THAT is why she broke my arm. Well, she's only fourteen. Fourteen and pregnant. Well, we're almost fifteen but that's besides the point.**

**Anyways, here's your next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I think I already did it for all of them.**

_Kahlyn_

_I was scared. I was always scared. Ever since I found out that I had the darkness that mommy had. I had seen it take over her before. I had seen it through the bond, then I showed my sisters. But never, never had I imagined that I would be the one to actually inherit that._

_Am I a monster?_

**Three years later (I told you in the last chapter)**

I ran over to my sisters. They were sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with the Wii. "Can I play?" I asked quietly. Angel paused the game and they both looked up at me, shocked.

"_You_ want to _play_ with _us_?" Adriana (Rosemarie) asked. I looked down at the floor. I never played with my sisters. I never did anything with anybody. I was always scared. I wasn't strong enough to block out the darkness like momma was. It had already taken over a few times before.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Kahlyn!" Angel called. _

"_Wanna race!" Adriana yelled. I laughed and ran over to them. _

"_Only so I can kick your butts." I said. Adriana was practically jumping up and down. _

"_Yeah right." She said haughtily. "Like you could outrun me." I rolled my eyes at per typical Adriana. She was the most like momma._

_Just then, momma came outside. She grinned when she saw us. "Let me guess, a race?" She asked Adriana. She nodded eagerly then whined. "Come on! Are you gonna or not?" I laughed. "Totally." I said. We got in a straight line, waiting for momma to give us the go._

"_Ready, set, go!" She said. We took off. Angel was giggling the whole time._

_Adrian was **really** fast. She zoomed past us and Angel lost it. She fell to the ground, laughing. I started laughing as I caught up with Adriana. I was slightly in front of her. "Well, well, well. Looks like you've lost your touch, Rosemarie." I teased. She growled and pushed herself harder. _

"_In your dreams, Confessor." I laughed. Ever since we started watching Legend of the Seeker, she had started calling me that._

_I pushed myself further, trying to get back in front of her. We were almost to the end._

"_Take that, Darkness." She laughed. I fell to the ground with a scream. Adriana stopped and started running back to me. "Kahlyn?" She called out._

_Momma had left, leaving Dimitri and Adrian to watch us. She had to help Lissa and Viktoria with their kids._

_Dimitri and Adrian were there in a second. I screamed trying to get away from them. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. I got up an ran as fast as I could._

_I was almost in the trees when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me. I screamed as tears fell down my face._

"_Kahlyn Skylar Marie Belikov." Momma said, turning me to face her. She looked straight in my eyes as I struggled. "That is who you are. You aren't this person." She said calmly. Adrian, Dimitri, and my sisters stopped when they saw us. I screamed again and thrashed in momma's arms._

"_Kahlyn. This isn't you." She said, tears in her eyes._

"_Yes it is. It is me!" I screamed. The tears fell, leaving shimmering path down her face. "It isn't. It isn't you, Kahlyn." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, baby."_

_She pushed me down to the ground, holding everything still so I couldn't move. The whole time I screamed, her head was turned the other way, tears streaming down her cheeks. Adrian came over and knelt down next to momma, putting his arm around her. _

_**End of flashback**_

Ever since then, I had stopped talking to my friends and family. I stopped playing with my sisters. I would just stay in my room.

I knew it hurt momma but... I knew it hurt her worse to see me and the darkness.

"Sure. Why not?" I said with a shrug. They exchanged glances then shrugged. "Okay." Angel said, passing me a remote.

"Kahlyn?" A shocked, unsure voice asked. I turned around, a smile on my face, and looked up at momma. "Yes, momma?" I asked, wanting to get back to the game. Just then, daddy walked in. His green eyes widened and he nearly chocked on his drink.

"Well I'll be damned." Momma smacked him on the chest.

"Adrian. Not in front of my children." She said.

I smiled and set the remote down. I ran over to daddy, reaching up for him. He set his drink on the table next to the couch, reached down, and picked me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, snuggling closer to him. He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you daddy." I whispered. I saw momma smiling as she reached down and picked Vasilisa up. She buried her face in momma's neck. I sent momma a message.

_Vasilisa bit me earlier._ Her gaze jerked up to mine. I moved my head so she could see the bite mark. "Vasilisa Angel Marie Ivashkov." She said, furious. Angel looked up, confused. She then saw me titling my head to the side and hissed.

"Tattle-tale." She accused. "Vasilisa!" Momma snapped.

"Open." Vasilisa opened her mouth, revealing fangs. Momma looked at Adrian.

"What the hell?" She breathed.

**Okay... and there you go. There's the end of this story. Okay, I was originally going to make it fifteen chapters BUT... I'm out of ideas for this one. All of the ideas I have now are for when they're older. So just make that "Three years later (I told you in the last chapter)" into "Preview of the sequel".**

**So... here's your piece for the sequel.**

_She was wearing a shirt that said BITE ME. I blinked at her. "Seriously, Vasilisa? Bite Me?" I asked. She looked confused then looked down at her shirt. She stuck her finger in her mouth, absently playing with her fang. _

"_I don't get it." She said. I looked at momma. She bit her lip. "Adrian! Did you drug my baby again!" She screamed._

**LOL. That was funny. Okay, now here's your quotes only.**

"_Oh. Look at the wee wittle baby."_

"_You put sugar in your cereal didn't you?"_

"_Seriously. I mean, what the fuck is a Team Edward?"_

"_Oh yeah. She got in a car accident cause she said there was a vampire in the middle of the road."_

**Okay. That last quote was true. My mom read me something from the internet the other day. This woman drove off the road because "there was a vampire in the middle of the road". Yeah. Someone's had a little too much of Stephenie Meyer. Seriously. I liked Twilight and was obsessed with it for a while, but never in my wildest dreams would I have driven off the road because there was a fucking vampire in the middle of it. Seriously. People are so fucking dense it's freakin amazing that they know how to get dressed in the morning.**

**LOLZ. Jessica and Cyara Baylin**


	13. ShoutOuts and Sequel!

**Okay, I have shout-outs! Yeah. I know it's kinda late for that but from now on that's what I'll do. I finish a fanfic, THEN I add shout-outs. So...**

**PeaceRoseG'ladheon: Thank you for you're enthusiasm. You're like me when it comes to exciting reviews. LOLZ. You really made my day with you review.**

**...: Thank you for your review. I love it when I find a fanfic where Rose is pregnant. I don't know why but I just do. And you're right, you don't find many of them.**

**Rose's Twin: LOL. I love Viktoria too! That's one of the reasons I brought her back. Thank you for your support.**

**Destinee Rose Belikov: For some reason, your name sticks out the most when I look at my reviews. I don't really remember names of fanfics or their authors unless they are really good. For some reason I remember your name and your reviews are the first one I read. Thank you.**

**: That little line I put in there I got from a story on fictionpress. com. I don't really remember which one it was though. It made me laugh so I had to use it. It was originally (I think): Adam and Eve, sittin' in a tree, doing things they shouldn't be. Start's with an S and ends with an X. Oh my God it must be SEX! The names weren't Adam and Eve. It was from the story Addicted, I believe. But I can't remember the names so I just used the names of the main characters in a different story by AmazingGrace91. I recommend her stories. Thank you for your support.**

**Elle-Vee16: Like I've said before, I don't mean to offend anyone. I read back over all of my chapters and I, too, think Rose said Seriously too much. LOLZ. Thanks for your help and support.**

**Julsal25: I'm glad that I can entertain you. Thank you for your reviews and for reading my story.**

**Natashar: I see your name on pretty much every page when I look at my reviews. And they are all positive. I am glad that you like my fanfic and I hope you stick around for the sequel.**

**Vamplee94: Don't worry. I feel you pain/confusion. That happens to me too. But it usually only happens when I'm doing History & Geography. LOLZ.**

**Marii1207: Don't worry Marii. I was originally going to do fifteen chapters then do five more on the next fanfic and adding five more to the next. BUT, I ran out of ideas for them while they were baby's and for this fanfic in general. It will be much better in the sequel. Trust me.**

**Soccaplayer71: Thanks for your support. Your review meant a lot to me. I wasn't going to write a sequel until I saw all of the reviews. When I saw yours I was like, It's like a sign. So I was like, okay, I'm writing a sequel. Which I am currently working on.**

**Lil. : Thank you for the reviews, and thank you for reading.**

**Okay, so now that we have those out of the way...**

**The sequel's secret is about to be revealed.**

**I am currently working on the sequel, OPEN ARMS. I have the first chapter done. I know, but I didn't start writing until yesterday. I should've started out only writing on fanfic instead of three. Yeah, that was stupid. I am so stressed so it will be a while until you get the sequel. BUT, I decided that I will update once a week with a quote from Open Arms. Believe me, there are plenty of them. Since I didn't do fifteen chapters like I was going to, I will have twenty three for Open Arms. Get it? Fifteen, add five is twenty, but I did three less on this one so add three and you get 23! Get it now? No? Too bad. LOLZ. Jessica Baylin and Cyara Fall (Cyara decided that she didn't want to be a Baylin and I don't think she's worthy so she chose Cyara Fall)**


End file.
